


Twined

by whiteroses77



Series: Twofold [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Best Friends, Dating, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Passion, Plans, Problems, Sequel, Sexual Tension, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: It’s three months after Clark Kent’s murder, Bruce and his new family member are adjusting to their new life together. However the new situation isn’t free from strife.Author’s note: Direct Sequel to Twain, third in the Twofold series.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Twofold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1001784
Comments: 75
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. I hope everyone's doing alright. 
> 
> For anyone wondering, I got to the end of my backlog of completed stories, so I've been working on this new one since my last posting. 
> 
> Well, here's my new story, it's the direct sequel to my story Twain. I will be posting a chapter per week just as my usual way of posting. Hopefully it'll give you a distraction for a while.

TITLE: Twined 1  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,914  
SUMMARY: It’s three months after Clark Kent’s murder, Bruce and his new family member are adjusting to their new life together. However the new situation isn’t free from strife.  
Author’s note: Direct Sequel to Twain, third in the Twofold series.

~B~

The party wasn’t a formal affair, it was what passed for casual amongst Gotham’s social elite. Bruce Wayne wore black slacks with a burgundy silk shirt.

He raised the wine glass to his lips, and let the alcohol wet them, and then lowered the glass again. He laughed at the right time, when Julie made an amusing little comment. Yet his focus was no longer on her as much as it once was; his gaze skimmed past her ear as he kept an eye on the man sitting on the couch across the room.

The gorgeous tousle haired man wore a navy blue silk shirt with the collar open, and dark blue jeans. He had a blue sports jacket to match that he’d been wearing when he arrived but now it was hanging over the arm of the couch. The man was also chatting with another party guest. Though unlike Bruce, he had the manners to be actually trying to show some interest in what the pretty blonde heiress was saying to him.

She wasn’t the first woman to pay the man attention, the last couple of months had seen a stream of socialites trying their luck with Bruce’s cousin.

He couldn’t blame them for their interest, Joseph was tall, athletic, and beautiful. He was also nice enough that he tried to let all of them down easily. That reserved niceness had allowed the women to back off without feeling too slighted. Yet it didn’t stop the next one trying their luck, hoping that she might be the one who could, if not win his heart, at least bed the new bachelor in town.

At that moment, Joseph glanced his way, and rich chocolate brown eyes met Bruce’s gaze. His cousin subtly pulled a face that let Bruce know that he was getting fed up. In response, Bruce’s grin flashed out of it’s own accord.

At his smile, the lady Bruce was chatting with turned and followed his gaze. Julie uttered, “He is a sweetie, isn’t he?”

Bruce raised an inquiring eyebrow at her, “I guess you could say that.” 

She said, “You’re lucky, Bruce, your long lost cousin could’ve been a pain, but Joe seems to be the perfect person to slot into your life.”

He couldn’t have agreed more. He put forth, “If you like him why...”

“Why aren’t I over there drooling with Samantha?” Julie smirked, “We all know where we stand with you, Bruce. Joe seems more earnest, and I don’t think standing in line for him will endear anyone to him.”

Bruce gave her a sincere smile, “That’s very perceptive.”

His erstwhile lover chuckled, “Don’t sound so surprised, Bruce.”

“Sorry.” he said, as he caressed her arm with his thumb.

She caught his hand, and asked, “Do you want to take me home; spend the night with me?”

He swallowed to wet his dry mouth. This pretty brunette had been one of his part-time lovers for years, she was great looking and smart, and if his heart hadn’t have already been taken by his best friend she might’ve been someone he could be serious about. 

He’d kept the secret of his love until his best friend had died in his arms. Clark Kent had been assassinated by Intergang, Clark Kent’s evidence for his Pulitzer prize winning article, had made sure the boss had stayed behind bars. Sergeant Dan Turpin had eventually asked for Superman’s help in finding the shooters, and the Kryptonian hero had found evidence in the car used that nobody else had been able to find. So Superman had apprehended the killers of the reporter, they’d been sentenced and life had moved on. 

However, the consequences of that grievous day meant that he could no longer be casual with Julie or anyone else.

He said gently, “Not tonight, darling.”

Julie remarked, “The gossip in the ladies’ room is you’ve been saying that a lot lately.”

He took a breath and shrugged without actually replying. Then he excused, “I better make sure Joe’s okay.”

He slipped away, and headed towards his cousin. Joe turned as he arrived next to the couch, and Bruce smiled, “Hi, are you ready to get out of here?”

Samantha’s hand squeezed Joe’s thigh, as she offered, “I can give Joe a ride if he wants to stay longer.”

Bruce murmured teasingly, “I bet you could, Samantha.”

The pretty blonde socialite opened her eyes wide and chided, “Bruce!”

Joseph chuckled politely, and then said, “I’m sorry, I have to get up in the morning for a meeting.”

It was the truth, his cousin did have a meeting in the morning, though of course, going without a full night’s sleep would have little affect on him.

She looked pained at the information. Joseph put his hand on hers and squeezed it gently and then lifted it away from his thigh. “Goodnight.”

She sighed, “Goodnight Joe.” she looked up and said, “Night, Bruce.”

As Joseph stood up at Bruce’s side, and he reached for his sports jacket, Bruce said, “Goodnight, Samantha, come on, Joe.”

~*~

Driving his silver Lamborghini back through the night time streets of Gotham towards Wayne Manor, his cousin laid his tousled head back against the headrest of the passenger seat, and sighed. “Thank god for that.”

Bruce looked away from the road to ask, “Isn’t it getting easier?”

His companion revealed, “I’m getting more used to it, but is it getting easier, no not really.”

“It shouldn’t be too long now.” he tried to reassure, “When the fuss around you settles down and they see you as one of them, you can step back.”

“You mean after all these women have taken a shot.” he grumbled.

Bruce snorted softly, “Yeah, it’s what comes with being the newest eligible bachelor in town, Joe.”

In the privacy of his car, the other man’s brown eyes that looked black in the darkness inside the car glared at him.

“You still can’t get used to it, can you?” Bruce asked.

“It feels like I’m undercover all the time.” he sighed.

He tried to sooth, “It’s just a name, Clark.”

“I know.” His best friend nodded, “You’d think I’d be used to it, except Clark and Superman were my name and my codename. They were still me. Whenever someone says Joe, I have to stop myself from turning around to see who they’re talking to.”

“I’m sorry.” Bruce said.

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t kill me.” Clark reached out and took one of Bruce's hands off the steering wheel and raised it to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “You gave me a new life.” 

Bruce smiled softly, still bashful being in the spotlight of Clark Kent's love.

Affectionately, Clark smiled and released his hand, and Bruce returned it to the steering wheel. Then Clark shook his head, and returned to the previous subject, “So no parties soon?”

With exasperation, Bruce chuckled, “Yes, only ones you want to attend.”

His friend said, “It just reminds me of high school, more or less the same group of people every time.” he smiled wryly, “Except in high school, it wasn’t me they were lining up to date.”

He glanced sideways and asked curiously, “Not even when you were the quarterback?”

Clark flashed a bright white smile at him. “I guess it allowed the cheerleaders to consider me for once, but they’d had three years of me being the odd guy who worked for the school newspaper, so it didn’t really change much.”

Bruce leered, “They must’ve been out of their minds.”

With a shrug, Clark said, “Or maybe it was because by then, my closest friends were all girls and Lex, of course.”

He didn’t like talking about Clark’s past friendship with Lex Luthor, but stoically, he teased, “So did your schoolmates think you were gay or that you were a stud with a harem?”

Clark chortled at the idea. “I don’t know, either, both, none of the above.”

Bruce smiled at his amusement, he always enjoyed Clark’s joyfulness. 

His friend swallowed some of his amusement, and segued, “What about your harem?”

Bruce turned and gazed at him a long moment, and then looked back to the road without answering. 

At his silence, Clark uttered, “I heard what Julie said, that it’s being noticed that you aren’t… coming across lately.”

With a friend that possessed super-hearing you never knew what was a private conversation and what wasn’t. He swallowed hard. “I don’t want them, Clark. I finally got what I wanted, and you wouldn’t want me to ‘come across’ would you?”

His partner’s voice deepened with seriousness, “No, Bruce I couldn’t bear for you to live up to your reputation, not now.”

The space in the car became close, the tension that had been there since they’d started going to places where other people had too much interest in both of them filled the car, and his fingers tightened on the steering wheel. “I didn’t think it would be so hard.” he confessed.

His breath quickened as a strong hand reached down and cupped his crotch. His gaze darted to the man sitting beside him, but Clark whispered, “Watch the road.”

Bruce swallowed hard and did as he was told. Then soft lips were pressed to his jaw, and Bruce groaned. Clark’s lips moved to the shell of his ear and murmured huskily, “I want you hard for me.”

Then Clark’s hand squeezed gently and caressed lightly, he brought him to attention masterfully. The bulge at Bruce’s crotch grew, and he panted quietly in pleasure. His lover’s tongue drew a line from his earlobe, past his jaw and then soft lips sucked and kissed his neck. He wanted that tongue to continue it’s path down his body. 

His eyelids kept fluttering closed and he writhed gently in his seat, trying to focus on the road ahead. It was inconceivably good, but it was dangerous because he just couldn’t focus. Finally, he whined, “Please stop.”

His lover didn’t question him, he just stopped immediately and drew back. Then Bruce glanced at him momentarily, and then he put his foot down. They left the lights of Gotham behind them, and drove into the darkness. He weaved the Lamborghini through the leafy avenues of the wealthy. They were going so fast that by the time they got there, he had to drift the car sideways through the open gateway of the Wayne estate. 

As Bruce had to spin the car to get it heading up the drive in the right direction again, his invulnerable friend laughed with exhilaration and humour. 

Alfred would’ve had a fit seeing his antics, but he knew his guardian would be in bed by now. Throughout Batman’s career, Alfred had always been there, awake and worrying until he came home from a mission but when the night entailed the social aspects, or he was just down in the cave, Alfred went to bed at a reasonable hour, and he’d continued that routine when Clark had joined their household. So he knew he was in no danger of Alfred being up and catching him.

They skidded to a stop at the bottom of the grand entrance stairs that was lit up by electrified ornate lanterns. Bruce was left panting. His best friend commented wryly, “Well, that was fun.”

Bruce turned to look at him slowly, and he saw Clark’s face gleaming with mirth. He growled softly and then he lunged and he took Clark’s mouth ravenously. He’d spent years trapped in rooms with his teammate unable to touch him, because Clark hadn’t known how he felt. So a few hours in company shouldn’t have been a hardship. But things were so different now, the difference being that now at home with his friend, he could touch. His friend wanted him to touch him, and as evidence of that Clark groaned, opened his mouth for him and kissed him back unreservedly. 

Bruce threaded his fingers through black tousled hair, and then he used that hold to guide him away from his mouth and then down to his lap.

His lover didn’t fight or fuss, insatiably, Clark just mouthed the bulge in Bruce’s pants through the fabric. 

He moaned and bucked up against his mouth. Clark groaned, and used his teeth. Bruce gasped and then he used his hold on his hair to lift him up until they were face to face. Clark smiled slowly, full of warmth and lust.

“Come on.” Bruce told him. Then he got out the car.

Clark followed him. “You’re not parking in the garage?” he asked.

“It’ll be fine here for the night.” he claimed.

They climbed the stone steps together. Then suddenly, Clark grabbed him and pulled him into his embrace and kissed him again. His partner whispered against his lips, “I can endure anything, just as long as I get to do this when we get home.”

Being with Clark, having his best friend tell him such wondrous things made his head spin. He’d only pretended to drink tonight but he felt tipsy. Hungrily, he kissed him again, and then they dragged each other down, sliding to their knees on the stone steps outside the front door. 

In the dark, with the grand entrance lamps lighting the stone steps, Bruce pushed Clark onto his back, and then slung his leg over so he was straddling Clark’s chest. He gazed down at the object of his affection, and he reached for his own zipper, and he released that bulge that his lover had brought into existence from it’s confinement. 

It sprang out rock hard and needy. He reached out and teased Clark’s mouth open with his thumb. “Do you want it, it’s yours?”

His lover let his soft mouth fall open as his answer. 

Bruce leaned forward and slid his hard length into that delicious mouth. He laughed giddily as those soft lips closed around him, and sucked gently.

As Clark’s hands grasped his ass, he pushed in deeper and looked down into his pretty chocolate brown eyes. He gasped and then requested needful and pleading, “I need my ocean depths.”

Clark blinked slowly, and then his contact lenses became transparent and aquamarine eyes shone up at him. Bruce quivered and then he thrust his length into his mouth, all the way, confident that his lover could take it. Bruce growled as he went down Clark’s throat. 

Clark moaned around him and then without losing contact, slowly turned them over on the stone steps, until Bruce was on his back pressed against the cold stone and Clark was kneeling one step down. 

His lover met and held his gaze purposefully and then he sucked his way up his cock, licked the tip and then went all the way down again, and swallowed around him. 

Bruce grasped Clark’s head between his hands and praised, “You’re getting so damned good.”

He pulled off slowly and lingeringly, and kissed the head tenderly before he spoke. “Getting?” he teased.

He laughed, “You were amazing the first time, I just meant the deep-throating.”

Clark smiled and kissed the length of him, “I wanted to try that first night, but I didn’t get the chance, because you wanted your turn.”

Bruce confessed huskily, “I did.”

His lover said earnestly, “You’re getting better too.”

That first time, it had been a completely new experience, and his need had probably been greater than his skill, but his beloved friend had been wonderfully comforting. Bruce teased in return, “Better than perfect?”

Clark’s nostrils flared and then he nodded and said simply, “Yes.”

The meaning in that one word almost overwhelmed Bruce, and he closed his eyes. 

He gasped as moist perfection enveloped his cock again, and his fingers tightened in Clark’s black wavy hair. Then Clark began to make hungry noises as his tongue and his lips played over Bruce’s length over and over. 

He opened his eyes to find Clark watching him, gauging Bruce's pleasure, trying to make sure it was as good as possible. Just seeing his best friend’s lips around his cock always took him halfway there without the skilfulness he possessed.

He saw Clark’s eyes glint red before his tongue went into super-speed against the glans of Bruce’s cock. 

Bruce arched back against the stone steps, his hips rising, his head flung back as his come spilled into his lover’s mouth. He jerked again and again, his mouth open in a silent scream, his body couldn’t catch up to catch air to make a sound. 

His overstrung body collapsed into a twitching heap. 

Finally, he sucked in a deep breath, and groaned, “Shit, oh shit.”

His focus found his lover licking his lips and watching him as if Bruce’s twitching body was the most fascinating thing in the world. 

Then Clark raised a taunting eyebrow, “I think you’re right, I’m getting better.”

Bruce wittered, “Shut up, Clark. I don’t think I can move.”

His best friend chuckled, and then began to manoeuvre with a certain look in his eye. Bruce cried, “Don’t you dare.”

But it was too late, because Clark had already picked him up and had him in his strong arms. Then he strode towards the front door of their house and took him inside.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Twined 2  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,768  
SUMMARY: Clark goes to his meet and gets some good news.

~S~

Clark awoke slowly, too relaxed, too comfy to want to move under the Egyptian cotton ivory coloured sheets. This was one of the best things to come with the arrival of his new life, waking up in a big luxurious bed with his lover’s warm body pressed back against his. Another good thing was he didn’t need to make a move so early any more, and he lay there still half asleep and enjoyed it.

Because of Batman’s late hours, he still got up earlier that Bruce did, but it was nice not to have to rush.

He caressed the dark hair at the nape of Bruce's head with his fingertips. He was so lucky to have him, not just as his lover, he was still his best friend, his confidant, and that was more important than anything.

He just wished he didn’t have to share him with anyone. For his public persona, Bruce was still dating, not having sex, just dates in the public eye, but it still grated a little.

Bruce’s persona had already been set when they’d first come into each other’s lives. They’d been friends for years before they’d gotten together, so he should’ve been used to it. But it was different when it was slap bang in the middle of their relationship. As his oblivious friend, he’d witnessed models, starlets and socialites fawn over the gorgeous and sexy playboy, and knowing how tough and gruff Batman could be in real life it had been amusing to see him deal with it. 

Now all he saw were people trying to entice what belonged to him into their beds. For so long, he hadn’t known Bruce’s heart belonged to him, but now it wasn’t just his heart, the whole package belonged to him. 

At the moment, at Bruce’s insistence, his own public persona was eligible for dating, that grated too. He hadn’t been on a date as such, but each outing into the jet set he’d had a different woman vying for his full attention, it was almost like speed dating except instead of a minute, each woman was commandeering an evening each. 

Clark was a one special someone at a time kind of guy. Oh, there had been times in his life when he’d had feelings for more than one person but he’d never dated two people at once. As Clark Kent he hadn’t had to fend off interest at all, it had been kind of galling but now all the interest in him was more frustrating. All these women, beautiful, rich, sophisticated and some even very nice women couldn’t be special enough to date, not when they were being compared to the beautiful, smart, good man that he was laying next to.

He had overheard Julie speaking to Bruce last night. It was being noticed that Bruce wasn’t putting out. It thrilled him to have no doubts of Bruce’s faithfulness, not that he’d had any doubts anyway. He didn’t know what they were going to do because Clark was starting to feel possessive and for once Batman didn’t seem to know how to fix it.

Clark leaned over and kissed Bruce’s forehead and then slipped out of bed. He slipped his boxer shorts on, and then picked up his clothes that had been abandoned on the floor last night. Then he picked up his contact lenses case from the night table. He carried the bundle with him, as he left the master bedroom, and crossed the long hallway with the grand-staircase running down the middle of it, and entered his own bedroom.

It was the compromise of being Joseph Wayne; Bruce’s cousin had his own bedroom. No one would ever find out that Cousin Joe slept every night in Bruce’s bed, but having his own stuff in his own space seemed right somehow.

He showered in his own bathroom, dried off, and then put some product in his hair so it would be stylishly tousled when it dried and not just messy. Then he picked out some clothes from his new wardrobe. He settled on a slate grey linen shirt, and dark blue jeans. The clothes were probably ridiculously expensive, but they were casual enough that Clark felt comfortable in them. 

He put in his contact lenses, and then grabbed the dark blue sports jacket from last night, but carried it with him as he went down to the kitchen.

Alfred was already up, and busy when he entered. Alfred was always up before them, and unless it was a particularly busy night, or a social event he was always up when they came home. Bruce took it for granted, but Clark had marvelled at the old man, until he learned Alfred’s secret. 

He’d come home one afternoon, while Bruce was oblivious down in the cave. Clark had caught the old man having a power nap in his parlour. With a smile, Clark had backed away, and let the dozing old man have his secret.

Clark hooked his sports jacket on the back of his chair at the kitchen table. In his shirtsleeves, Alfred glanced around, and greeted, “Good morning, Master Clark.”

“Morning, Alfred.” Clark replied with a smile.

The guardian of this place, poured Clark a cup of coffee, and then placed it on the table in front of him. Clark raised a brow, “What’s with the coffee, since I moved in you’ve got me into drinking tea.”

Alfred’s lips twitched, “Well, you know I thought coffee would go with my attempt better.”

“Attempt at what?”

The older British gentlemen shrugged, “Master Bruce’s fitness regime doesn’t allow for them, but when Master Richard moved in, I used to try my hand at American pancakes. I haven’t made any since he went on his travels but I thought that maybe you would like some.”

At the thoughtful offer, Clark smiled. It was so sweet of the old man to think of him. Yet he couldn’t tell the stoic butler that, so he nodded, and said, “Thank you Alfred, I’d love to try your American pancakes.”

Alfred could be as stoic as Batman, so Clark loved it when he could get his mask to slip just like he could with his ward. He watched it happen now, as Alfred let out a little chuckle. Then the older man told him, “You have the choice of sugar, jam or golden syrup as an accompaniment.”

“I’ll try just sugar to begin with.” he chose.

The perceptive man raised an eyebrow, “So that in case they are not good, you can smother them in syrup to get them down.”

“Would I do that?” he asked innocently. 

Alfred flashed a rare smile, “You are one of the most well mannered people I have ever known, so yes I think you would, as not to be impolite.”

“Thank you.” he said.

“It’s the truth, Master Clark.”

~*~

After drinking his coffee, and eating some pancakes that weren’t half bad, they were never going to be as nice as his mom’s but they’d been very nice, he slipped into his sports jacket, said ‘see you later’ to Alfred and left the Manor and walked out into the fresh summer morning. He found Bruce’s car where they’d left it last night in a passion filled hurry. He took some breaths of fresh air and gazed into the clear blue sky. Then he got in the Lamborghini and returned it to the garage. 

He parked it up in it’s space along with the rest of Bruce’s fleet of cars. He got out and closed the door and returned the key to the hook it belonged on. Then he picked up another set of keys, turned and approached and then got in the driver’s seat of his own car. Just like his apartment in Metropolis, his brand new couch and his wardrobe of clothes, his red pickup truck had no place in Joseph Wayne’s life. 

A couple of days after his funeral, he’d driven his truck to Smallville, and left it with his mom at the farm. It was kind of fitting that she should get his truck, after all, she had been the one to buy him his first truck.

Afterwards, Bruce had brought him down to the garage, presented his fleet and just said, “Pick one.” 

It was ingrained in him to pick the least fancy car and to insist he was only borrowing it. However, when he’d seen the cobalt blue Ferrari, he’d fallen in love a little. 

He started up, and then drove it out the garage, down the long driveway of the Wayne estate, and headed for his meeting in Gotham.

~*~

A couple of hours later, he walked out of city hall with a sense of pride. The planning commissioner had walked him out, and Clark offered his hand, “Thank you, for all your help, Mr Chapman.” 

The other man took it and shook it. “I think it’s the first time that I’ve allowed planning on an endeavour that wasn’t about making money, Mr Wayne, I was happy to help.”

Clark gave him a friendly smile, “It’s Joe, please.”

“Then it’s George.” the man said nodding.

“Okay, I better go and inform my people of the good news. Thanks again, George.”

He returned to his car, and then drove a couple of blocks and parked in his space outside the Wayne Foundation building. He left his car and entered the century old ornate building. 

As he walked through the doors to the foyer, he said, “Good morning.” to Patricia and Christopher, two of the volunteers. As he passed by the treasurer’s office, he greeted Daniel through the open door way. He went to the chairman’s office, entered and found Roberta placing a cup of coffee on the desk. Fondly, Clark uttered, “You take such good care of me, Bobbie.”

The older dark skinned woman with black hair that she always wore in a tight bun, turned and smiled warmly, “You’re so easy to care about, Joseph.”

Clark took off his jacket and hanged it up on the coat rack in the corner and then he went and took his very comfortable leather upholstered seat behind his antique but sturdy desk, and picked up the cup and took a sip. “Perfect.” he praised. 

Bobbie had been working with the charity since Martha Wayne’s day. She’d been a young girl when she got the job of assistant to the chairwoman. Since then she’d had many bosses, and now she was his assistant. She’d guided him through the requirements of his new job title with aplomb. 

He’d asked her why she’d never just taken over the chair herself, after all she knew everything about the job. She’d replied that she knew every bit of the workings but she didn’t have the patience to butter up the overly rich. So she was happy where she was and Clark could only be grateful that she was here.

He’d asked the capable woman to call him Joe, and not Mr Wayne. And just as Alfred wouldn’t call him Clark, she wouldn’t call him Joe, and he wouldn’t allow her to call him Mr Wayne, so she’d settled on a compromise and formally called him Joseph. 

As stoically as he could, he showed her the signed documents giving the Wayne Foundation the go ahead. As her eyes widened as she read, Clark confirmed, “We got the permission.”

Bobbie smiled proudly, “I knew you could charm them down at city hall.” she sighed, “Do you know how long I’ve been working here...” 

Clark returned the excited smile and nodded, “A little while.”

She rolled her eyes at his teasing and she continued, “...and it’s the first time in an age that someone wanted to do something more than do a lunch or throw a party. You’re a breath of fresh air, Joseph.”

He said, “I just want to help, Bobbie.”

She nodded, “You do and you are.”

“Can you tell Daniel to start the ball rolling for the fundraising gala?”

“Will do. Now drink that coffee, ‘cause now the hard work begins.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” he said and picked up his coffee.

His assistant left to send out the memos to the board members, the volunteers, architect and the construction crews waiting for the go ahead. 

Clark had another swig of his coffee, and then he glanced at his watch. It was around his partner’s time to wake up.

He returned the cup to the desk, and then he blurred home, and came to a stop inside Bruce’s bedroom. 

Clark laid on top of the covers, in the space that he left vacant most mornings, Bruce had rolled over in his sleep, so he could trace Bruce’s handsome face with his fingertip, from his forehead, down his nose, over his philtrum and over his lips to his strong chin. 

Bruce made a gentle sighing sound, Clark gazed at him with love in his brown eyes, and did it again. His lover’s lips opened a touch, and then Clark leaned in and lightly kissed those open lips. 

His lover sighed a little louder, and then his lips responded. Clark chuckled softly and kissed him a little harder. Bruce hummed as their lips slid together. Clark backed away a touch before their sweet kisses could become something a little more intense.

With his eyes still closed, Bruce smiled against his lips, and sighed, “You wake me up so nicely.”

Clark kissed his cheek and then the shell of his ear and murmured, “I have some good news.”

His partner opened his eyes and their gazes met. Then Clark watched as the fog of sleep cleared in his eyes. Then Bruce asked, “Your meeting at city hall?”

He nodded, and grinned, “We got the permission.”

Bruce grumbled, “Still think it’s wrong that they get to decide what you do with land that’s always been a part of the Wayne estate.”

Clark shushed him, “They said it’s okay so it doesn’t matter does it?”

He met his gaze again and shrugged, and then he smiled, “So you get to build your city farm for the kids.”

He nodded exuberantly, “Well, just outside the city, but yeah it’s happening.”

Bruce reached up and caressed Clark’s smiling cheek, “I’m so happy you found something that excites you. Being the chairman of my mother’s charity really suits you.”

“I loved being a reporter, and part of that was because I felt I was doing good with my other abilities and not just the super kind. Running the Wayne Foundation gives me the same feeling, I’m helping, and I’m going to give the kids of Gotham a taste of life on the farm, I think it’s going to do them a world of good.”

Bruce’s face tightened with emotion, as he said, “This is why I love you, Clark.”

He tilted his head playfully, “Why.”

“Because you’re you. You chose to use your powers to help; and now when you can do anything, or not do anything, you still want to help.”

Clark leaned in and kissed him. He murmured, “You just described yourself, B.”

Bruce snorted softly, “Well everyone knows I love myself.”

He pursed his lips, “Yeah but not as much as I love you.”

Bruce’s brow creased and he wheedled, “Can you stay?”

He said with amusement, “I've got to get back to the office.”

“I could make it worth your while.” he cajoled.

He laughed with affection and closed the gap and whispered, “Oh, I know you can.”

Their lips met and the kiss deepened instantly. Bruce’s tongue played against his, and Bruce hummed, “You’ve been drinking coffee.”

It made him remember, and he nodded, “It’s on my desk at work, Bobbie will go mad if I let it go cold.”

“You can heat it up again with your eyes.”

He shook his head.

His lover pouted, “What am I going to do if you leave me unfulfilled?”

Clark raised a teasing eyebrow, “I promise to fulfil you tonight.”

Bruce pulled him down and kissed him again, and then murmured, “Good morning, my love.”

He snorted, “Only just.” he pulled away and stood up. He gazed at the gorgeous naked man laying under the ivory coloured sheets looking so scrumptious. He said softly, “Bye.”

Then he returned to his office, and left Bruce to start his day, before his willpower gave up on him.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Twined 3  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,791  
SUMMARY: Life is good.

~B~

A few hours later in the cave, Bruce was engrossed in casework when Alfred arrived with a mid-afternoon snack, and a beverage of some sort. As he came down the stairs, Bruce complained, “I thought we agreed years ago, that I’d come upstairs when I was hungry if you’d stop fussing.”

His old guardian continued his approach, and put the tray on a space on the workstation. He revealed, “It was not my idea, Master Bruce. Master Clark gave the orders.”

“Clark…? Tell me he didn’t ring up just to remind me to eat?” he said it wearily but inside he was sort of pleased by his partner’s concern.

Alfred shook his head, “No, sir.”

“No…” he frowned, “Well, is he at home?”

“He was, and he asked when you had last eaten. When I told him nothing since brunch, he said he was going to make you take a break, but then something caught his attention and he had to leave. Just before he left Superman told me to feed you.”

He half joked, “So Master Clark’s orders supersede our standing arrangement?”

Alfred half shrugged, “By your own invention the butler of Wayne Manor has two masters now.”

Bruce narrowed his gaze, “Yet Joseph Wayne isn’t real.”

“He’s as real as Bruce Wayne is, sir.”

He didn’t normally need or even want the title but… “Even if a real cousin showed up, I’m the master of Wayne Manor.”

The old man shook his head and said wryly, “As your guardian I’d say, your spouse is entitled to an equal say in what happens here.”

He smirked at the battle of wits that they were playing, “But Clark isn’t my spouse.”

“In name only, sir.”

Bruce squinted, he wanted to argue but he couldn’t. One of the reasons, he’d come up with the idea of Clark becoming his cousin, was the little thrill of Clark living here and having his name.

Then Alfred added for good measure, “As Clark Kent’s friend, I’ll do as he requests, because I know he only ever has your best interest at heart.”

It was really great hearing Alfred call Clark his friend. He knew just by Clark’s open-hearted nature that Clark thought of Alfred as his friend, and had for nearly all of their acquaintance. 

At his thoughtful silence, Alfred’s lips pursed as the old man believed he’d won the playful debate. Bruce found he didn’t want to ruin the moment by continuing to argue the point. Instead, he raised a haughty eyebrow and asked, “Anything else, Alfred?”

Subtly, Alfred rolled his eyes, and headed for the stairs.

Bruce examined the snack and found it was grilled cheese on toast, and the beverage was sweet strong tea with milk. He hadn’t noticed he was hungry but now his mouth was watering. He smiled, and he called, “Thank you, Alfred.”

Then he picked up his tea and had a sip. 

Alfred turned, and looked at him, a look of surprise transformed into a pleasant smile. “You are welcome, sir.”

Then Alfred continued up the stairs and then he was gone. Bruce picked up a slice of cheese on toast, and ate it as his gaze returned to the computer screen.

~*~

A while later when the tea and toast was long gone, Bruce’s attention to his casework slipped again, as Superman blurred into the cave. 

When they were only friends, Clark would come by, and sometimes he’d change into casual clothes if there was an expectation of going upstairs so they could hang out and just chat about everything and nothing. Sometimes, he’d keep his uniform on if they were in mid-mission and just staying in the cave or expected to leave suddenly. 

Since Clark had lived with him at the Manor, he rarely appeared in the cave as Superman any more. Usually going straight to his bedroom and getting changed as soon he got home. Today was different, because he was here, and it was different because Superman was covered head to toe in something messy, even the red cape hanged limply.

“What happened to…?” he began.

Before he could finish the sentence, Superman shook his head moodily and continued into the changing area.

Bruce held his tongue, and watched him disappear through the archway. He shook his head to himself, and tried to return to his own work. His hearing caught the sound of wet cloth hitting the tiled floor, and his gaze returned to the archway.

He’d never noticed before, mainly because when someone was in the changing area it was usually him, and he couldn’t be at the workstation and in the changing room at the same time to notice, but as Clark walked from one side of the changing room to the shower, he caught a glimpse of strong naked flesh through the archway.

It was only a momentary vision of the sublime, but it was enough to distract him from his casework long enough to ponder. It was still amazing to him, even after three months of being together that his best friend, his teammate, that Superman could come to the cave, casually walk into the changing area and strip off and go in Bruce’s shower.

It was almost a fantasy made real but he’d never imagined it this way, not in such a mundane way. It wasn’t a big seductive move on Clark’s part, just the need to get clean, to get clean without getting the rest of the house dirty.

The house, he remembered what Alfred had said about there being two masters of the Manor now. He’d wanted Clark with him and here he was. He was showering in his home, Clark was showering in his own home. It was their house.

He watched the revealing angle until Clark reappeared and stepped out of the shower, Bruce watched him intently as nude and wet Clark stretched out his muscles, and then walked out of sight again.

A minute later, Clark exited the changing area wearing one of Bruce’s robes. He knew he was naked under the robe because none of Clark’s clothes were down here in the cave. 

Clark looked his way, and revealed, “I’m going to leave my uniform there. I’ll try and clean it later or incinerate it, it depends.”

“On how successful the cleaning is?”

With a nod, Clark headed for the stairs and went up to the house. 

Bruce watched him go intently. He’d been watching him intently for years. With admiration, sometimes desire, sometimes with a little anxiety but always with affection. It was surreal that something as extraordinary as that was wandering around Wayne Manor like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

The inertia of his lover’s radiance tugged at him. His casework was forgotten as he stood up and followed in his path. 

He’d disappeared further into the house before Bruce reached the long hallway that traversed the house from front to back. He took a step towards the stairs when Alfred came out the kitchen, and asked, “Did you bring that tray back up here with you?”

He cringed, “No, I forgot.”

Alfred harrumphed.

Bruce asked, “Did Clark just go up to the bedrooms?”

“No, he went up to the sun terrace, sir.”

He frowned, and questioned, “The sun terrace?”

“Yes, Master Clark goes up there sometimes to get some sunshine, especially when he’s had a strenuous adventure.”

He nodded along, but it was a little unnerving finding out that there were things going on in this house that he was missing. He was a renowned detective, but he guessed his focus could be self-absorbed sometimes. He turned and went back down to the cave to get the tray. After returning it to the kitchen, he headed up to the sun terrace that was at the top of the house.

~*~

He stepped out to find Clark was laying in the sunshine on a lounger. He’d replaced the robe with just a pair of blue shorts. He was on his stomach but in his hands he held a tablet, and seemed to be engrossed in some work. The solar energy made his skin shine, and the material of his shorts clung to the lovely shape of his ass. Bruce watched him for a moment, still in awe that he’d got what he’d wanted for so long.

Even though Bruce was still, and silent, Clark spoke without turning, “Is everything okay?”

His stealth had never really worked on his friend with super senses. Bruce snorted softly, and then approached. He sat down on the edge of the lounger. He reached out and traced patterns on Clark’s tanned back. He murmured, “Yes, life is good.”

Clark glanced over his shoulder for only a second, before looking back at the tablet, “I thought you were busy with casework?”

“I am. I mean I was.” he continued his drawing on warm muscled flesh, “Alfred told me you planned on making me take a break.”

His partner squirmed a little at the tickle. “I was, I assumed he’d already made you something to eat.”

“He did.” he told him.

“Good.”

“But I’m a little peckish again.” Bruce leaned in and kissed his back.

Clark groaned, “I’ve got work to do.”

“You’re sunbathing.” he teasingly argued.

“Just for a while, then I have to go back to Gotham. But I still have to work.”

He smiled and then licked and tasted his clean shower fresh flesh, “Hmm what are you working on?”

His partner let out a slow breath, “You know that now we have the permission to build the farm, I have to find the money to pay for it.”

Slowly, he sucked at that gorgeous flesh, “We have money.”

Clark laughed, “We don’t have money, you have money.”

“Semantics.”

“It’s not semantics, it’s the truth.”

He smiled, and teased, “Didn’t you tell me once you can make your own diamonds.”

His best friend shook his head, “The point of the Foundation is to do charity work, to get people working together, not to start a black market on diamonds.”

Bruce licked down his lover’s spine to the edge of his shorts. Clark moaned, “God, Bruce I’m try to do something.”

“So am I.” he said as he tugged on Clark’s blue shorts until his lovely ass cheeks were revealed.

He ran his hands over Clark's back, and then caressed those lovely cheeks. 

Clark harrumphed and then put his tablet down, and then he turned over on the lounger and looked at him seriously. It was a strong look, but it was nullified by the beautiful naked body laid out before him.

His lover wasn’t hard yet, but his cock had thickened with interest. Bruce smiled at the evidence that Clark wasn’t adverse to his attention and then pulled the shorts all the way off. 

His partner complained, “You’re not going to help me are you?”

Bruce reached out, wrapped his hand around the flesh of him and he stroked him out. Opposed to his annoyance, Clark’s cock lengthened in his grasp. Reflexively, Bruce licked his lips as the hard beautiful length that caused him so much pleasure blossomed before him.

Clark moaned, and then he reached back, and grasped the back of the sun lounger. The move tightened the muscles in his body, and the sight tightened things inside Bruce too. 

With other things on his mind, but really wanting to help, he said as casually as he could, “The Foundation sometimes throws a fundraising gala.”

The chairman of the Wayne Foundation nodded, “I know, Daniel’s budgeting for one, but I’m on new ground and I don’t know what I’m doing.”

At the serious request for help, Bruce offered the best solution he knew of, “Alfred knows the ins and outs of throwing an event. I’ve tried not to have to throw too many, it’s easier being a guest than a host, but if you ask him, Alfred will help.”

“It’s not too much to ask?” Clark asked with a frown.

“It’s his vocation to do as he’s asked, but I think for you it’ll be a pleasure for him.”

“For me?” he asked in awe.

“He likes you very much, Clark.” he revealed.

Clark smiled, “I like him too.”

“Then ask him.”

He saw the relief in Clark’s face at the lifeline he’d been thrown, as Clark said, “I’ll ask him.”

Bruce leaned in and he kissed him gentle and consoling. As their lips played together, slowly Clark opened up and his tongue met Bruce’s softly. At his responsiveness, Bruce deepened the kiss further and stroked his lover’s cock harder.

Clark groaned into his mouth, and then his hands were finding and lifting the hem of Bruce’s t-shirt up. Bruce had to pull out of the kiss to get it over his head. Bruce tossed it away, as Clark reached for the waistband of his sweatpants. Bruce shimmied out of them, and then returned his mouth to his lover’s.

Clark hauled him onto the sun lounger with him, and then naked, Bruce pressed his naked full body to Clark's. His lover’s super strong hands stroked over Bruce’s muscled body, down his back and grasped Bruce's bare ass cheeks.

Instinctively, Bruce held on to Clark’s shoulders and rolled his hips and rubbed their erections against each other’s. They echoed each other’s moans at the slow building sensations.

Although, they were on the sun terrace, in open view, in the sunshine, secretively, Bruce whispered against Clark’s lips, “Do you want my ass?”

Open lipped and panting a little, his lover murmured, “Always but not right now.”

“Do you want my cock?” he offered the alternative.

Clark grinned, and whispered, “Not right now.”

Bruce groaned with exasperation, and buried his face against Clark's neck, and asked against it, “We’re hard and naked, so what do you want?”

Clark chuckled and kissed the shell of his ear, and then uttered, “Just you, just this, being together.”

He lifted his head and met his gaze so close, “So when do we come?”

His lover shook his head, “When we want to.”

Bruce’s brow creased, and Clark sniggered and brushed his lips against his, “Kiss me.”

His hand went to Clark’s raven locks and his fingers threaded through the still damp hair, and he kissed him deeply. Clark moaned, and returned the kiss passionately, and then it was intensely deep, searching but soft at the same time.

Bruce whined into it and his cock flexed against Clark's hard length. It was so good that it was almost a heady experience. To have someone, someone that you’d wanted for so long, and still wanted even though you’d had them every way you could as they’d had you every way they could was unbelievably satisfying.

To know this was here, this was his and it wasn’t going anywhere. That you could take your time, that you didn’t have to rush to the end every time, so that you could leave. That you could just lay naked together and just kiss was awe-inspiring. 

He realised that that was Clark's intention, that his lover understood the pleasure of just being. He ended the kiss lingeringly, though it didn’t really end because their lips were still touching. Earnestly, he spoke, “I loved you for so long, but now you’re teaching me what it’s like to be in love.”

Clark’s eyes were heavy lidded with passion, as he blinked slowly and he whispered, “We’re figuring it out together, like we always have, Batman.”

His brow creased with emotion and he took a quick mouthful of that full mouth. Then he kissed his throat, and then down his chest, down his abs. His lover groaned in pleasure. At the sound, Bruce glanced up and asked, “Is this okay?”

“You don’t have to ask.” Clark replied huskily.

“But you didn’t want to…”

Clark’s eyebrow rose teasingly, “You didn’t offer that.”

Bruce laughed gustily, and Clark’s cock flexed up to meet his hot breath. He kissed the tip gently, before he covered the glans with his lips and sucked that hard flesh. His lover’s hands cupped his head, and caressed his scalp gently. 

He took more of the length, and then glanced up into Clark’s eyes. His lover coaxed, “Better than perfect.”

Bruce smiled around the girth and then reached up and caressed the strong body of the man he loved. He remembered the lesson he’d just been taught. He took his time, and he savoured him, and sucked him slowly. The sun beat down on their naked bodies, as they enjoyed just being together.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Twined 4  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,560  
SUMMARY: Dating problems come to a head.

~B~

Outside the Foundation building, a finely tailored suit wearing Bruce pulled his silver Lamborghini up to the curb, he’d decided to take Clark to dinner to celebrate his success. Bruce had been busy on case work all week, preparing to get on the street, so he’d decided on dinner after work, because he knew tonight he was going to be focused on a mission.

He’d been over the moon when Clark had found his new path. 

Becoming a part of Bruce’s everyday life, had given his best friend a closer look at the way the different parts of Bruce’s life fit together. The toll of painting the town just to be noticed. The preparation he had to do to be Batman, not just the physical aspects, but the investigating, that culminated in being on the streets kicking ass. The one eye that he kept on Wayne Enterprises, while being grateful he had Lucius so he didn’t have to concentrate on his family company fully. As well as the desire to keep the Foundation going so that it could do some good as part of his mother’s legacy.

During their friendship, Bruce had in turn been in awe and jealous of Superman’s success rate. Compared to Batman, the scoreboard was definitely in Superman’s favour. The Kryptonian’s powers gave him the freedom that Bruce didn’t have. However, instead of being superior about it, Clark had always made Bruce feel good about what he did do. And Bruce had learned that having those powers and wanting to help put a weight of responsibility on Clark’s shoulders that Bruce was grateful he didn’t have to bear himself.

And once Clark began living with him, the man who’d been a Pulitzer Prize winning investigative journalist had paid attention to the comings and goings, and it was his best friend who had offered to make Bruce’s schedule lighter, by taking on the Foundation full time.

It did help, because there wasn’t a man he trusted more to make sure the focus of his mother’s Foundation continued to be good work.

He shut his car door, and locked up and was just about to ascend the steps, when he saw the blonde socialite Samantha heading towards the entrance too. The attractive woman was obviously here to give pursuing Joseph another try. Bruce wondered how many of the others had made visits to the Foundation. Clark hadn’t told him of any serious pursuits.

He called out, “Hello, Samantha.”

She stopped and turned, “Oh hello, Bruce.”

He tutted, “My cousin should’ve told me if he had a dinner date.”

The woman looked put on the spot for a moment. “Well he doesn’t know yet.” she admitted.

Bruce approached, smiled widely, and purred, “I guess ole Brucie is yesterday’s news now my handsome cousin has come to town.”

Samantha giggled softly, “You know that’s not the case, Bruce.”

Just then, Joseph appeared in the doorway. He wondered if Clark had recognised his arrival with his super-hearing. Bruce saw both confusion and annoyance in his brown eyes. Bruce snorted softly, “There he is.”

Samantha turned and there was hopefulness in her eyes as she saw Joe. She touched her hair, “Yes, there he is.”

Bruce said cheerily, “So Cousin, it looks as though you have two offers for dinner tonight, who will you choose?”

Clark blinked slowly at him.

Then Samantha perked up, “We could all go to dinner together.”

Without showing anything, Clark gazed at the two of them. He knew neither of them wanted the female attention but sometimes you had to do things you didn’t want to do. Bruce took a breath and then said, “That’s a terrific idea.”

Samantha smiled proudly.

Bruce forced a smile, and offered her his arm, “Well let’s go.”

The lady took his arm, and they headed down the street. A few paces later, Joe caught up. If it had been just him and Clark they could’ve gone to any kind of establishment, but with a pampered princess as witness, they went to the nearest upper class restaurant.

The combination of the Wayne cousins and the heiress to a cosmetics empire, they were seated without a second thought. 

All through the meal, Clark wasn’t himself, he wasn’t Joseph Wayne either. He wasn’t rude but he wasn’t the interested conversation partner Samantha had chatted with last night. 

At Clark’s non interest, and knowing where his interest did lie, Bruce smiled self-satisfied. When the other’s noticed, he turned it on Samantha, and her reaction let it be known that she wouldn’t mind playing with the playboy again if his sombre cousin wasn’t interested.

They ate their meal, and Samantha and Joe drank wine, while Bruce took only sips. Alcohol didn’t affect Superman but when it was appropriate Clark drank for appearance’s sake.

When the meal was over, Joseph said he had to return to work, and Samantha walked with them so they didn’t get to chat privately. Unfortunately, Bruce had used up his free time, and when he got home, it was mission preparation time. 

Back at the Foundation building, Bruce said, “See you at home.” to Joe and returned to his car, he offered Samantha a ride, which she excepted. He dropped her at her father’s company, because her daddy had dropped her off in the city today, she’d told him.

~*~

Hours later, darkness had fallen and from a rooftop, he was observing the ragtag crew of street urchins who Batman’s information revealed were being run by a modern day Fagin. 

The boys were not just pickpockets but also, burglars and stickup men. The girls of all ages were pimped out. He wanted to help the kids as well as putting an end to their crimes. But what he really wanted was to put an end to this abusing scumbag.

From behind him a quiet voice, “What the hell was you doing at dinner?”

Batman glanced behind knowing he’d see Superman standing a few feet away. He shook his head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Superman squinted at him, “The flirting with Samantha.”

Beneath the cowl, he frowned, “I was doing you a favour, distracting her from you.”

“Well, I’ve had to handle all the other women that have been throwing themselves at me on my own, what was so special about today?”

Batman grimaced at the confirmation that other women had been stopping by the Foundation to entice his cousin. He turned away, and his gaze returned to the street below. “I haven’t got time for this.”

There was silence for a long moment, “You told me before I agreed to this that Joe could be out of the spotlight, that you’d take the attention away from me.”

He bowed his head, “That’s what I was doing today, bringing the attention back to me, can’t you see that.”

Superman said solemnly, “I don’t like watching you do that.”

“I don’t like doing it, but that’s who Bruce Wayne is.”

“Bruce Wayne the Casanova of Gotham.” Superman sneered, “Soon you’re going to have prove it again, and I can’t stand for that.”

Batman's jaw tightened. He knew that but this wasn’t the time or the place to talk about it. Then out the corner of his eye, he saw movement down on the street below. He said, “I’ve got to work. Go and continue your patrol.”

“I need to talk.” his teammate said defiantly.

Glowering, he turned and rasped, “Get the hell out of here, Superman.”

Superman swallowed hard, and took a step back but didn’t leave. 

Batman almost snarled, “Just go.” 

And then he watched as the nerve in Superman’s jaw ticked before he launched himself into the sky, and was gone.

Batman mirrored his partner, swallowing hard, it was their first real disagreement since they’d gotten together romantically. However, he really didn’t have the time to regret anything. With his target down below, he shot out a high tensile line, and went off the rooftop. He had a bad guy to catch.

~*~

Hours later, on the rooftop of the Gotham police department. 

Batman said, “Some of the older ones ran off, I couldn’t track them all. They probably don’t even think they need help.”

Jim Gordon nodded along, “That area’s like rabbit warrens, you have to know the runs or it’s like searching blind, with a broken leg.”

He knew that if he hadn’t sent Superman away, his partner could’ve used his X-ray vision and his speed to see where they went, maybe even caught them all. He grimaced slightly.

The commissioner tilted his head as he gazed at him, “You look like you’ve got regrets?”

“You’re very perceptive, Commissioner.”

“It’s my job.” Jim shrugged.

He almost smiled but contained it. He said instead, “We’ll just have to keep an eye on the neighbourhood. And get help for those we can.”

Jim Gordon told him, “We’ve got child services trying to find places for the younger children, and arranging counsellors for the girls.”

Sincerely, he said, “That’s a good start.”

~*~

He returned home, got changed and headed up to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Alfred had gone to bed. It was too late for anything else, so he got a couple of Alfred’s biscuits from the cookie jar. He took them with him, and ate them as he climbed the stairs.

He entered his bedroom, and then he frowned through the darkness. Without turning the light on, he took a fortifying breath, and approached the bed just to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks.

It was just as he thought, his bed was empty. His heart sank a little. He’d gotten used to him being there. He knew Clark could be out in the world saving someone, that’s what Batman had told him to do but in his heart he knew that wasn’t the case.

He stared at the empty bed for a minute, and then he tensed his jaw and he turned, and left his bedroom, crossed the landing and opened the door to the Cobalt room, it was Clark’s bedroom, though he hadn’t used it for sleeping since the night they first made love to each other.

Standing in the open doorway, he found him there in his own bed. He felt turmoil that he hadn’t felt for months, but this was worse. Before it was the turmoil of loving him and not being with him, and then the turmoil of Clark finding out and what Clark wanted or didn’t want. But this turmoil was the chance of losing him. He didn’t really think Clark would leave him over a tiff, but Clark choosing not to sleep with him, made that option a cold reality.

As he stood there, the light from the landing caught Clark’s eyes as they opened and found him in the doorway. Through the dark, they stared at each other endlessly.

He wanted to asked why he was in here, but he didn’t want to appear weak. 

At the silence, Clark muttered, “So you want me to do the talking, funny because you wouldn’t listen earlier.”

Bruce narrowed his gaze, and said tersely, “We’ve worked together for years, you know how a mission works, don’t whine like a civilian who doesn’t know the score.”

Clark glowered at him from the bed. “So the honeymoon’s over huh. The suit goes on and we’re all business, the suit comes off, and I’m your cousin who has to sit there and watch women fall at your feet.”

“You’ve always known the way I work, you’ve always known now my facade works, Clark.”

As if he hadn’t spoken Clark sneered, “That leaves the sex, and pretty soon your facade will dictate that I’ll have to get in line behind all those willing women.”

“I haven’t slept with anyone but you for months, you know that. I haven’t slept with most of those willing women for years.”

Clark laughed nastily, “No wonder they’re trying so hard to get into Cousin Joe’s pants, maybe I should pick out a lucky girl and fuck her, you know just for my facade.”

With sorrow, Bruce shook his head, “I didn’t know you could be a spiteful bastard.”

He turned and left the room and crossed the hall back to his own room. He was disheartened as he undressed and slipped into the lonely bed.

Clark had always been the sun breaking through the rain clouds in his life. He guessed that saying was true, you didn’t really know someone until you’d lived with them. He was new to a fully committed, live-in relationship, and he realised to live together you had to be able to deal with the good and the bad.

Clark had seen his bad side from the beginning, and it had been the fact that his friend could handle that and keep coming back was why they’d become best friends. It was Clark never walking away that had made their friendship work.

It was that tenacity that had caused Bruce's esteem for him to surpass all others. Bruce reached out and touched the empty pillow.

At that moment, the bedroom door opened slowly, and Clark was standing there in just his boxer shorts. Clark followed his arm to the empty pillow that Bruce was touching, and a crease came to Clark's brow, and his lips struggled to find a smile. Then he closed the door behind him, and then approached and walked around the bed. Clark lifted the sheet and got in his side of the bed next to him.

He didn’t move his hand so when he laid his head down, Bruce’s palm cupped his face. Clark licked his lips with nerves and then whispered emotionally, “I’d never do that to you, I shouldn’t have said it. It’s just harder being your cousin than I thought it would be.”

Bruce caressed his cheek with his thumb. He tried to explain, “Soon you can do what I said, and live obscurely if that’s what you want. The first two years after I came back from training, I did what I’m having you do, except I didn’t politely decline, I took every willing and available woman to bed at least once.”

Clark looked a little pained at the idea, “Most men would be impressed…”

“But you’re not most men, Clark, I know that, that’s why I fell in love with you.”

His lover smiled softly.

Bruce continued his explanation, “You see the reason I did that was so that every woman who attends one of these parties all know they’ve had Bruce Wayne in their bed…”

“Not them in yours?” his lover asked.

“I never brought them home, no.” he licked his dry lips, “I fucked Samantha once, years ago, but she like the rest know about the others. They can compare notes, and when a new lady enters the elite circles, I try to add her to the list, and just by talking to each other they know not to take things seriously. Bruce Wayne doesn’t do serious.”

Clark leaned in, “Yes, he does.” he said and then kissed him chastely.

He pressed his lips to his lover’s, and smiled as they parted under his. 

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Twined 5  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,619  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce have a proposition for some ladies that they know.

~B~

In the darkness of their bedroom they lay in each other’s arms. Bruce played tickling caresses to Clark’s neck, playing with the tousled silky hair, he mused, “The ladies of this city aren’t going to admit to each other that they only had me once, so it perpetuates the myth that I’m the Casanova of Gotham.”

His partner reached out and traced patterns on Bruce’s strong chest. “There are women that you… used to sleep with often, like Julie?”

He nodded, “That’s right, Julie understands. She doesn’t know the reasons but she understands, just as I knew that one day she might meet someone, someone special, and what was between us would be over with no hard feelings.”

Clark harrumphed and laid more into the pillow. “What are we going to do, B. My head says the easiest solution is to just let you keep sleeping with Julie, with only her.” he frowned forlornly, “But my heart…”

Bruce's brow creased too, “I’m sorry.” 

He noticed Clark looked pale in the moonlight, and it reminded him of their visit to a parallel world to aid a dying Clark, a world where they’d grown up together as brothers. He had an idea, and asked, “Do you remember telling me about the Wayne brothers, and what they got up to together?”

His lover asked, “Got up together?”

He reminded, “You told me that they shared girlfriends with each other.”

Clark appeared a little shocked, “You want you and me to share a girlfriend?”

“It’ll be a little more acceptable with cousins than brothers but it’s an idea.”

“Us date the same woman separately or threesomes?” he queried.

Bruce blew out a breath, “I don’t know, both maybe, sometimes.”

“And who would this woman be?”

“Julie is a good sport, she likes you and you said her counterpart was into it.”

Clark gazed at him thoughtfully, until finally, he shook his head, “Not Julie.”

“But she’s beautiful and discreet…”

“It’s not that, I just don’t want to have to act, I want to be able to relax, and I can’t do that with someone who doesn’t know our secrets.”

“Okay.” he agreed, then he suggested, “How about Lois?”

Clark’s eyes widened, “Lois… no.”

“Why, she knows both our secrets, she’s trustworthy, and she’s gorgeous.”

“You’re attracted to Lois?” Clark asked a little warily.

“Why yes, aren’t you?”

Clark licked his lips slowly, and Bruce knew that response. His lover could see in Bruce’s eyes that understanding. Clark confessed, “Yes, I always have been, and that’s why I can’t.”

Suddenly, Bruce understood, “It would mean too much?”

“We never really got together, we got close many times…” Clark reached out and caressed Bruce’s jaw, “But if we had, I think it might have been as strong and as right as we are together.”

It was hard hearing that Lois had that much of Clark’s heart, but it felt good to know his best friend was willing to be that honest with him. Bruce closed the gap and kissed the man that he loved. Then he pulled back and sighed, “So no to Lois… so who else can we proposition?”

~*~

It was hot and pleasant, good weather for the meeting Bruce and Clark had called. They’d sent an invitation for an informal get together. Every female who knew both their secret identities, was unmarried, and over twenty-one was invited. 

They’d been informed it would be at Wayne Manor, and to bring a bathing suit if they wished to swim in the pool. The women who had agreed to come arrived by car and by air. 

As they were led through the house, the ones who had never been here before marvelled at the opulent Wayne Manor. Bruce was on his way down the grand staircase, when some of their friends passed by the bottom, he heard Mari comment with a wry tone, “You almost forget Batman’s a billionaire and then you see all this.”

Bruce smiled to himself.

Then he heard Diana respond, “You should see Kal’s Fortress of Solitude, that is a sight.”

Zatanna said cheekily, “I always thought everything about Clark was a sight to be behold.”

He continued down the stairs until he came into view. He said wryly, “She’s right about that.”

The casually dressed super-heroines all turned at his arrival. He noticed Alfred disappear down the hall back towards the kitchen, now that he wasn’t needed. 

Zee began, “Bruce, you know I didn’t…”

Bruce smirked, “Oh I know you meant it Zee, and today of all days, that’s a good thing.”

The magician narrowed her blue eyes studying him. Diana narrowed her own and wondered, “What does that mean Bruce, why have we been invited here?”

He licked his lips, and deferred, “It’s better if we tell you once you’re all here.”

Courtney glanced between them, “All, who else is coming?”

He revealed, “Barbara, and Lois are in the kitchen with Clark already.”

Mari asked,“Lois… Lois lane, the reporter, what’s she…”

He could hear the worry and a little annoyance in her voice, and he reassured, “Lois Lane is trustworthy, and a friend, besides she’s here for the same reason as you are.”

He moved past them, and motioned for them to keep moving through the halls and follow him. He heard Mari murmur to the others, “Now that is a sight.”

Courtney replied, “You always forget he’s got all that under the cape too.”

Bruce knew by experience that the women were ogling his ass in his white slacks, that went with his pale yellow polo shirt. He stayed quiet, and remembered how he’d not been sure of including Stargirl in the guest list, she’d been young when they’d met, and he guessed he still thought of her that way, but in reality she was only a few years younger than them, and well into the age bracket now. Hearing her appreciation of his assets, put her in the definitely maybe category.

Clark had picked Lois up earlier and brought her to the Manor. After Clark’s negative response to asking Lois to date them both, Lois hadn’t been on the list, but after some thought, they’d realised they didn’t need a third partner, just someone who wouldn’t mind pretending they were. So Lois was back on the list. 

Barbara was a different story, he felt it was a little close to home asking his ex-protege, her and Dick were still on and off again, but she was Gotham based, and her background wouldn’t be suspect.

There was some more invitees who hadn’t arrived yet. 

Instead of taking them to the kitchen, he led their guests straight down to the poolside. They weren’t here to see behind the scenes, the proposition had to appear as appealing as possible. He told them to make themselves comfortable, and he’d get the others from the kitchen.

Minutes later, he arrived in the kitchen. Clark was wearing fashionably faded jeans with a salmon coloured t-shirt, all summery goodness. “Is everything going well?” Bruce asked.

Barbara rolled her eyes, “Bruce, I wished you’d have given me a clue what this was about before I agreed to   
come.”

Bruce glared softly at Clark, “We said we’d wait to tell them all at once.”

Clark cringed, “You know I’m not good at keeping secrets, B.”

Bruce and his ex-sidekick met each other’s gazes, but it was Lois who snorted, “Yeah right, Smallville, you might not like it, but you’re good at it.”

Barbara nodded, “Like she said.”

His partner frowned and shook his head. Mirroring her, Bruce shook his own head, and then asked the redhead, “So you wouldn't have come if you’d known?”

“There’s no way my dad is going to stand there and let me date Bruce Wayne, let alone his cousin as well.”

Bruce nodded, “There is that.” then he thought, “Does that mean you’d date Clark by himself?”

The plucky heroine glanced at Clark, and then turned away shyly, “Do you mean really date, or pretend to date?”

He revealed, “The dates would be real.”

Suddenly, Clark blurted, “The only sex would be a threesome, not one-on-one sex.”

Everyone in the kitchen turned and stared at him, even Alfred stopped what he was doing to turn and look. Clark looked down bashfully, and explained, “This whole thing is so neither of us has to sleep with anyone else, that’s all.”

Bruce smiled with endearment. “He’s right, but you have made me think, we were thinking a threesome would make it easier, but if two of our friends were to date the two of us, that would work too.”

Lois wondered, “But the sex thing still stands.”

He nodded, “Come on, let’s go to the pool, and at least try to have some fun.”

Barbara’s eyes widened, “Who are you…?” she turned to Clark, “And what did you do with him?”

Lois guffawed at the joke.

Bruce harrumphed, “Come on.”

As they filed out the kitchen, without a word, Alfred passed Clark a tray of hors d'oeuvre to take down with them. Bruce didn’t know if Alfred had asked Clark earlier or his guardian had become so used to Clark being in the household that it had mellowed his propriety. He remembered how in that other reality, they’d discovered that their counterparts had been play acting a little, and how it turned out that both brothers called Alfred ‘Dad’, and he called them his boys. He’d commented that he and his Alfred hadn’t had a Clark to hug them and break down the rules of etiquette. Clark had replied fondly that they did now. Going on Alfred and Clark’s behaviour that prediction was coming true.

It made Bruce smile to know that having Clark with him, benefited his faithful old guardian too.

They reached poolside to find their friends had made themselves comfortable sitting in deck chairs, and sitting at the edge of the cool water of the pool. Bruce, Barbara and Lois found seats. When the others saw Clark, they all singsonged, “Hi, Clark.”

A poolside of beautiful women happy to see you, was a male fantasy, but Clark only smiled a friendly smile, and said, “Hi.” and then he approached and offered them hor d'oeuvres.

Each took one, and Zee teased, “That’s the sexiest waiter I’ve ever seen.”

Clark snorted, “Shush.”

The magician chuckled delighting in making him blush.

He turned and placed the tray down, and then took a seat on a lounger next to Bruce. Bruce noticed that he hadn’t offered Lois or Barbara a snack, and guessed they must’ve been sampling some in the kitchen before he came in. When Clark met his gaze, Bruce raised an eyebrow. His partner rolled his eyes, and then reached over and got a hor d’oeuvre from the tray, and then reached the other way and fed it to Bruce.

Bruce took it in his mouth, and chewed with a fond smile on his lips.

“And we get a floor show too for the price of a ticket, who knew.” Zatanna leered.

Lois chuckled, “Wait a while, there’s going to be a stand up comic on too.”

Clark chided, “Lois.”

Diana made an another attempt at getting answers, as she asked Clark, “Kal, is this get together about your charity work?”

His partner smiled, “No, but I’d be grateful for any volunteers who’d like to help.”

“You’re working for a charity now?” Courtney asked.

“That’s right, I’ve taken over Bruce’s foundation.”

“What are your plans?” Diana asked.

Lois said, “He’s going with what he knows best, he’s building a farm in the city.”

Clark replied, “It’s not in the city, the construction work has started in the corner of the estate nearest the city.”

Diana nodded, “I saw the workmen as I flew in.”

“A city farm?” Barbara asked, “I’m not sure Gotham kids will appreciate it.”

“That’s the point, it’s to give them some experience outside city life, get into nature.” Clark advocated.

Mari smiled, “You’d be surprised how good having a connection with animals can feel.” 

Pleased, Clark smiled, “Exactly, all people not just kids can find a connection to an animal even when they can’t with another human. Anyone who’s had a dog understands that.”

“You’re full of surprises.” she told him with a considering look in her eyes.

They were distracted as Clark cocked his head and said, “Dinah’s here.”

The people here that didn’t spend that much time with Clark frowned at the out of the blue statement. Clark shrugged, “I can hear her motorcycle, she’s just come through the main gates and is coming up the driveway now.”

As they waited for Dinah to get there, Alfred appeared with another tray of snacks. Then he went over and uncovered the portable cocktail bar that they’d brought down to poolside. Then Alfred began setting up. The women looked around at each other and then back to Bruce. Courtney said, “This really is a party huh?”

“We’re here to enjoy ourselves, yes.” he confirmed.

Moments later, Clark stood up, “I’ll just greet Dinah and bring her down here.”

Then in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Mari commented, “Fast.”

Zatanna said, “He’s not fast enough when you’d like him to be.”

All eyes darted to her, and she grimaced, “Not like that, he’s always been a gentlemen, that’s the problem.”

Lois replied, “Clark’s picture is in the dictionary under gentleman.”

The female guests all sighed softly.

Bruce pursed his lips, “For everyone’s information, when we’ve got a few hours to spare, Clark likes to take his time.”

Mari asked slowly, “Hours?”

Nodding, he just hummed as his reply.

A couple of them looked shocked by the innuendo, a couple got a wicked gleam in their eyes and the other two, chuckled with nervous energy. 

Huskily, he chuckled to himself. 

Then Clark and Dinah left the house and came down the path to the pool. The women watched Clark return speculatively. As she got there the blonde siren looked around and said, “So it really was only the girls who got the message? I am intrigued.”

Diana informed her teammate, “I’ve been trying to get it out of them, but they won’t tell until everyone gets here.”

Alfred moseyed over with a tray of cocktails, pina coladas to begin with. All the women took one with a ‘thank you’, and then Alfred returned to the bar to get more. He served Clark and Bruce last. They both sipped the cocktail at the same time. 

Zee hummed, “That is nice.” 

Then Clark glanced around at their female friends and then asked, “Who hasn’t arrived?”

Before Bruce could give a guess, from above a familiar girlish voice said, “The paparazzi would have a field day if they flew over right now.”

Bruce watched Clark go stock still without looking, and then his eyes widened, and with shock, weakly he asked Bruce, “Why?”

The pretty blonde alighted down next to the pool, “Why what Cuz?”

Clark began to turn, but Supergirl held up her finger, “Wait a sec.” then she blurred, and then she was standing there, her svelte body covered only by a skimpy blue bikini.

Her cousin shook his head, but Kara shrugged, “The invite said pool party.” Kara glanced at the cocktail glasses everyone was holding, “Can I get one of those?”

A moment later, Alfred was at her side, offering the tray with a pina colada on it. She grinned, “Thanks.”

“My pleasure, Miss.” the older man said.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Twined 6  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,671  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce present their proposition.

~B~

Clark’s blonde bikini clad cousin found a seat next to the pool and asked chirpily, “So what are we talking about?”

Dinah replied, “You were asking why Clark’s freaking out a little.”

Exasperated, Clark denied, “I wasn’t freaking out, I just didn’t know my cousin…” he emphasised the word cousin, “...was invited that’s all.”

Kara stuck out her lip, and teased like only the closest of friends or family can do, “You didn’t want to invite me to your party, I’ll tell Aunt Martha on you.”

While Lois enjoyed seeing Clark put out, the other’s didn’t want to get involved with a family squabble so they used the opportunity to go to the pool house and change into their swimwear, as Kara had led by example.

Kara stayed, drinking her cocktail through a straw tauntingly. Clark shook his head, and Bruce had to save the day by explaining, “The invites went out to people who fit the profile, the computer didn’t know not to include blood relatives.”

The information appeased his partner a little, but not entirely because Kara was here now and she was going to hear the proposition. That was something Clark wouldn’t want Aunt Martha to know. Bruce told him, “Anyway, one of the options wouldn’t discount her, to the public Joseph isn’t her cousin. She...”

Clark leaned in and bit out, “One more word and you’re sleeping alone tonight.”

That air of passionate ire and his closeness made Bruce close the gap and take his pinched mouth. Clark groaned, and then opened up for him, and they kissed, and cheekily Clark added some tongue.

Kara who was still looking on cringed, “Eww.”

Bruce pulled back, and smirked, “That reaction takes her off the list.”

Clark smirked back, “Good.”

He knew right there that Clark had heightened the kiss on purpose to cause that reaction from her. He didn’t mind, and he kissed his boyfriend again.

Once everyone returned, they sipped cocktails, and the bathing suit wearing beauties chatted and swam in the pool, while Bruce and Clark went to the pool house and slipped out of their shirts and pants.

Clark had been adamant that he wasn’t wearing speedos, and Bruce had to agree. Though he’d teased him by saying that the lucky lady might end up seeing him in even less. They returned to their sun loungers bare chested and wearing only shorts to wolf whistles and feminine laughter. 

Alfred presented Clark and Bruce with another cocktail, a daiquiri this time. 

As everyone stretched out in the sun, Bruce watched their guests for this pool party, appreciating the different female bodies, from strong and statuesque, to athletic, to petite and curvy. Their skin ranged from pale and fair, to golden, to cocoa. They were all beautiful in their own way.

His gaze was drawn to Lois as she asked Alfred for another drink. The pretty brunette that held a piece of Clark’s heart looked incredibly fine in the red bikini that she wore. Even surrounded by superheroines whose lives dictated they were in shape, the army brat didn’t stand out as not belonging. 

Bruce was a smidgeon disappointed that Clark decided not to invite Lois into the threesome that they needed because as he’d admitted to his lover, she did attract him too.

He glanced away and around, and found Clark was watching him and not the generous selection before him. He knew he’d watched him consider his ex-writing partner. Bruce’s lips kicked up at the edges, and he leaned in and asked covertly, “Anyone that appeals to you?”

He’d meant the question seriously, but his boyfriend grinned, and let his eyes linger on Bruce’s muscled torso. “Yeah, there is someone.”

With affection, Bruce rolled his eyes gently. 

Clark squinted playfully, “I think we need to know who’s willing before we start eyeing up our friends.”

He was right of course. He cleared his throat, and said with a raised voice, “I hope everyone’s having a good time.”

There was a collective murmur of satisfaction.

He revealed, “There’s plenty of drinks and food, but before we get tipsy, I… we’d like to tell you why we asked you all here. Any agreement has to be made soberly.”

Diana rested her arms on the edge of the pool and tread water, she sighed, “Finally.”

They all chuckled.

Bruce glanced at Clark, and his lover nodded his go ahead. He glanced around at them all. “You all know, or you’ve heard that Clark and I are living together…”

Their friends and teammates nodded along, and Diana pulled herself out the pool. It was almost distracting. Kara commented, “You’re pretending to be cousins.”

Clark spoke up, and answered his real cousin, “That’s right, and we’ve come to realise that Bruce is still expected to date like he used to…”

“Because nobody knows you’re together.” Dinah surmised.

Bruce replied, “That’s right. And not to raise suspicions, we thought if we could date someone who really knows us, and understands our complicated lives it could solve our problem.”

The women looked around at each other and then Mari asked, “That’s what this is about, you want to date one of us?”

Courtney asked, “What do you mean by date?”

He took a deep breath, “There’s two options, the first is that two volunteers pose as our girlfriends. In this scenario, you would go on single and double dates with us two. You’d be wined and dined, be escorted to the best restaurants in the world, go to performances, and events. Long term, there’d be vacations at five star hotels all around the world.”

A few ladies looked interested in the proposition, which was encouraging.

He continued, “But the restriction would be that you couldn’t be seen to date anyone else. That’s why we only invited friends who were unattached.”

Diana muttered, “I don’t think Steve would see it that way.”

He amended, “Okay, what I meant was unmarried.”

Zatanna asked, “So we get the perks of dating a billionaire but without the sex?”

Bruce glanced at Clark, and then Clark revealed, “That’s option two.” all the women’s eyes darted to Clark, and a little bashfully Clark continued, “To anyone interested, you would as you said before get all the perks, as well as get conditional sex.”

Dinah asked, “Conditional in what way?”

He saw Clark shyly falter a little so he picked up the explanation, “It means that Clark and I are a committed couple, if the interested lady wants the sexual side of things, it would involve both of us at the same time.”

There was a rush of nervous laughter, and Lois said wryly, “I told you there’d be a comedian on.”

Kara asked, “You knew what we were here for?”

Barbara answered, “We found out just before you got here.”

Courtney asked with amazement, “And y’all still here?”

The redhead shrugged, “I’ve told them I can’t be or pretend to be in a threesome, not with my dad. But if they were desperate I might do option one escorting Clark.”

Kara asked, “Lois, tell me you’re not thinking about it too.”

Lois shrugged, “I came because Clark asked, but honestly, if it had been Clark who everyone knows was my writing partner and Bruce I might’ve considered it, but it’s not Clark and Bruce, it’s Joseph and Bruce. I think dating me as part of any option would just rouse suspicions, everyone knows I’m Superman’s girl, and suddenly I’m dating a guy who just turned up from nowhere.”

Clark smiled at his dear friend for her careful consideration, “I get it, Lo.”

Kara said, “Wait a minute, this is why Clark was freaking out wasn’t it?”

Clark teased, “You’re right, I love you Kara but not that much.”

The pretty blonde pulled a face, “Right back at you Cuz.” then she looked at Bruce, “But you said no one knows me and Joseph are cousins, you think that…”

Bruce sighed, “Option one could work with you at a push.”

Barbara added, “But no sex because you couldn’t have the threesome.”

“That’s right.”

Mari asked curiously, “Let me get this straight, you need two women who don’t need sex, or two women who are willing to have threesomes with the two of you.”

Clark tilted his head, “Or one someone who’s fierce enough to publicly own the fact she’s dating the two of us at the same time.”

At that remark the women all took a long swig of their cocktails, none of them actually meeting each other’s gazes. Bruce wondered if they should have had private meetings between them and the ladies individually.

Zatanna met both their gazes at the same time, “This little get together implies you don’t care which one or two of us agrees, that you have no preference.”

Bruce held that gaze, “As I said, Clark and I are the couple…”

Clark took over the sentence before he could put his foot in it, “You’re all gorgeous, and you’re all our friends and we trust you all to ask for your help."

Courtney looked thoughtful, “I don’t think I could do… you both together…” she snorted softly, “The jet set life you’re offering sounds cool, but I don’t think it’s for me.”

“We understand.” Clark said.

The petite blonde continued, “She isn’t here but have you considered M’gann?”

Bruce cringed, “Isn’t she kind of young?”

“We’re all not as young as we used to be, Bruce.” Dinah put forth.

“Except Diana.” Lois quipped.

The immortal amazon rolled her eyes.

Courtney continued, “It would simplify your plan, I mean she can be the two girlfriends all by herself, she could be anyone you wanted her to be.”

Barbara said, “Actually, J’onn could do the same.”

Asking J’onn to pose as a woman, as their girlfriend indefinitely would be an act of desperation. They weren’t that desperate yet. Bruce said, “We might talk to M’gann, but for now, we’d like you all to think it over when you get home and let us know. However today, just relax, let’s just enjoy yourselves.”

As if on cue, Alfred appeared with a tray with tiny bowls of fruit salad, and gave them out. Everyone took the offering, and the atmosphere mellowed out again.

~*~

A little later, the party was crashed as two dark haired handsome youths arrived. They gawked at the bevy of swimsuit beauties. Dick said, “So this is where all the ladies have gone.”

He met Bruce’s gaze and teased, “Hi, Hef.”

Connor asked, “Why wasn’t we invited?” as he moseyed over to get a snack from Alfred.

Smiling charmingly, Dick looked all the half naked women over until he saw Barbara, and his smile slipped away, obviously wondering why his on and off girlfriend was at a private pool party with Bruce and Clark.

When Bruce glanced around, Zatanna met his gaze, and motioned towards the house. Curious, Bruce followed her up the path. When they arrived, Bruce asked, “What’s with the privacy, Zee?”

“It’s about your problem.”

“I know you’ve always liked Clark, are you offering…”

“It’s tempting…” she smiled, “But from what I can see neither of you actually wants to do this. You’re actually so in love, you don’t want another person involved.”

It was crazy, he’d only admitted it out loud to the man himself and Alfred, and he felt shy as he admitted, “It’s true we don’t want anyone else. This extreme measure is under duress.”

Zee smiled softly, “I’m not hundred percent sure without checking, but I think there might be something in one of my dad’s books that could help you boys out.”

“A spell, I’m not sure…”

“Not a spell, an enchantment. You wouldn’t need anyone else, just the two of you.”

He frowned, “What’s the enchantment?”

The magician patted his arm, “Let me check with the books, and I’ll get back to you to let you know if it’s possible.”

With a sense of foreboding mixed with hope, Bruce smiled.

~S~

Two weeks later at the Wayne Foundation, Joseph was in the main hall as the members and volunteers went through the itinerary for the gala that was happening this evening at Wayne Manor. His assistant Bobbie said, “The doors open at 1900 hours, you’ll have to greet them as the host of the party.”

He grimaced, “I don’t have to stand next to the doors of the ballroom all night, do I?”

The older woman shook her head, “Most people will arrive within the first hour.”

He nodded.

“There’s drinks and a buffet available...”

“Alfred… my butler has arranged for the catering.” he confirmed. 

“Mr Pennyworth is a godsend.” she said.

“That he is.” Clark agreed.

“The band will play a set, and then at 2100 hours, Zatanna Zatara will perform.”

One of the volunteers, Patricia commented, “It was a great addition getting the magic act.”

Clark smiled, “She was happy to help.”

Patricia teased, “I bet she was, Joe.”

Daniel, the treasurer of the Wayne Foundation asked curiously, “Have you got a date lined up for the fundraiser, Joe?”

He’d hoped one or two of their female friends would volunteer to be their covers, but as yet any plan was still up in the air. So he shrugged, “I think tonight I’m better off being free to mingle. I don’t want to get distracted...” 

Just then, over Daniel’s shoulder, he saw someone enter the meeting, and distracting she was.

Clark took a breath as a brunette wearing an elegant white pant-suit entered, she wasn’t exactly classically pretty but she was stunning. She was tall, athletically slender. She wore daring hot pink high heels, and lipstick to match and her rich brunette hair was swept up in a chignon. 

Their gazes met and Clark fell into pools of intensity. Clark swallowed hard and his heart beat faster. Then Daniel followed his gaze, and then asked, “Do you know her?”

In response, he murmured, “I’ve got to go.”

Then he walked away from the crowd and made his approach. As he did, he heard Bobbie comment, “Well, well it looks like he’s not a monk after all.”

He couldn’t keep his eyes off her, and he couldn’t disguise the fact. A foot away from her, Clark told her, “I don’t know what you’re doing here but you’re gorgeous.”

Pink painted lips stretched into a teasing smile, and then she asked coyly, “Do we know each other, Mr Wayne?”

Clark reached out with his hand and caught hers, and then he set off and led her down the hall to his office, and once they were inside, he closed the door firmly behind him.

He took a deep breath and then turned around and intently he looked her over again. She murmured, “God, Joe you look hungry right now.” then she closed the gap between them.

He swooped down and took her pink glossed lips with his mouth. 

Even with heels on she was a couple of inches short, and Clark wrapped his arm around her slim waist and drew her up against the front of his body and she returned the kiss passionately.

Her fingers threaded into his tousled hair and held on, until a breathy feminine whimper was caught in his mouth. He pulled back panting; he gazed down at her, and asked, “Did you just whimper?”

Tension ran over her strong jaw, and then she pulled away and grumbled, “Don’t start, Clark.”

He smiled with amusement, and he grabbed her arm and brought her back to him. “I liked it.” 

She glowered at him.

Clark confirmed gravelly, “Bruce, I really liked it.”

Unconsciously, his partner’s eyelashes fluttered a little, “Really...?”

He nodded, “Really.” he instinctively ran his hands over the body in front of him, around her slim waist and over her round ass and asked, “What’s this all about, why are you a girl?”

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Twined 7  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 3,080  
SUMMARY: Clark finds out what plan Bruce has in store for him.

~S~

The stunning woman turned and went and sat down on Joe’s desk. She met his gaze, raised a shapely eyebrow, and corrected, “I’m a woman.”

“Yes, you are.”

His partner let out a soft chuckle, “You recognised me, even like this.”

Clark approached and caressed the hair carefully trying not to mess up the immaculate hairdo, and then the strong but more delicate jaw, and told her, “You drew my attention straight away, but then I knew, your eyes are still your eyes. I don’t know how, or what’s happened but I can see you.”

Bruce smiled bashfully, “It’s a test, I’m the guinea pig.”

He frowned.

With his higher pitched but softly husky voice, Bruce revealed, “It might be the solution to our dating problem.” his hand went up to his throat, to a pendant on a delicate gold chain with the Venus and Mars symbols joined, “Zee, she gave this to me, to us. While someone wears it, they become the opposite sex to what they were born with.”

“Zatanna’s spells don’t always go to plan.” he said cautiously.

“I know that’s why I’m testing it. If it passes the test it means that we don’t have to worry about anyone else, we get to date each other in public.”

Clark smiled, “So when Joe goes out on dates, you would be his girlfriend...” he remembered what Bruce had said about being the guinea pig, and he knew their biggest problem was Bruce dating. He took a foreboding breath and asked, “And you want me to be your girlfriend?”

Bruce watched him closely, and then said carefully, “We’d only have to appear in public now and again, going to the theatre or a concert just as we told our teammates. We agreed that if everyone thought we had sexual outlets they’d leave us alone for a while.”

He nodded, “And if they knew we had permanent girlfriends they’d leave us alone permanently.” 

“Exactly.”

He sighed, “It’s a crazy scheme, Bruce. It would’ve been so much easier if we hadn’t been cousins, we could have just come out the closet and just been together.”

Sitting on his desk, the woman there crossed her long legs. “It’s too late for that.” his lover said, “But this is an option here and now.”

Clark’s gaze found the hot pink high heels that she was wearing and he said, “I can’t believe you’re wearing pink heels.”

Bruce smirked coyly, “Not just the heels, baby.”

His eyes widened at the coy tone, and his eyes traced the elegant white pant suit. Clark stepped closer, and it made Bruce have to uncross his legs. Clark stepped between them and then he reached up and slowly, he unbuttoned the white jacket. Spreading the material uncovered a lacy pink bra. 

“This didn’t just happen today, you’ve had time to prepare. The make up, the walking in heels, the clothes...” he reached out and stroked the pink lace, “The lingerie.”

Bruce’s breath quickened at his touch. Clark’s nostrils flared at the reaction and he stroked his thumb across the material over her nipple. He felt it pebble under the lace. Bruce’s breath caught this time, and then he swallowed, she swallowed again, and then spoke breathily, “Zee told me about the amulet two weeks ago after the pool party, I had to see.”

“See what?” he murmured still distracted by the taut flesh under the lace.

The creamy swells under that lace rose and fell before Bruce revealed, “I needed to see if I was okay with this. Strong enough to walk out of my dressing room, to leave the Manor, to walk down the street, and then walk in here like this.”

He knew just by Bruce being here, woman shaped, that it meant he’d found that strength. He was proud of him. But he knew the man he loved expected or at least hoped that Clark had the same kind of strength.

Clark met her long lashed gaze, and told his lover, “You’re the strongest man I know.”

Bruce smiled tightly, licked her smudged lips and breathed, “I don’t feel strong right now.” he closed – she closed her shadowed eyelids, and said, “You touching me, just touching me there, the lace feels scratchy now, and I can hardly think.”

Almost mesmerised, Clark asked gently, “It’s that different?” 

“I’ve never worn a bra before.” she said sardonically.

Clark smiled and then impulsively he bowed his head and covered the lace covered nipple with his lips and sucked gently. Bruce gasped and then slumped back a little, arching her breast towards Clark’s mouth.

He lifted up before teasing the lace away with his fingers and then under so both the creamy swells were released and blush nipples peaked up. Bruce gazed along his new body at Clark, and she chuckled giddily. 

The breasts revealed weren’t small but not overly big, but firm and feminine. Clark used both hands to cup them, and he gently rolled the nipples with his thumbs. He murmured, “Perfect.”

They jiggled a little as Bruce laughed, “I wouldn’t call them perfect, or maybe we have different tastes in breasts.”

Clark leaned closer, and breathed across the peaks, “They’re yours so they’re perfect.”

Then he licked over one of them and then sucked the other into his mouth. Bruce cried softly, and instinctively, her hands caught the back of Clark’s head, and slender legs wrapped around Clark’s waist. “God, I didn’t mean for this; it was supposed to be for show. I didn’t imagine you’d want… that I’d feel...”

Clark hadn’t known either, but he did want. He groaned around the mouthful of flesh, and pressed his crotch against his lover’s. Then Bruce let out another whimper, “God, so hard against me.”

He let go of the nipple, and looked down into that gorgeous feminine face. “It’s not the first time, baby.”

“I know, but it’s normally my cock against yours, pressure against pressure, this is different.”

Clark rolled his hips, it wasn’t his first time with a woman, but it was the first time that he’d ever thought about comparing notes. “How does that feel?”

“I don’t know, there’s no words really. Ah I feel a little tingly.”

“Tingly?” He smiled and kissed his lover. 

Bruce smiled into the kiss, “Hmm, achy.”

He kissed those soft lips again, “Achy we both know what it feels like to ache.”

“Yes, we do, but it’s different.” Clark ground his hips again, and Bruce sucked in a breath, “I’m starting to feel empty, as if I need something to fill me up.”

With a leer, he said gravelly, “I think I’ve got what you need.” 

His lover licked her lips, and confessed, “Now I’m wet, god Clark, I’m getting so wet for you.”

What they’d been doing had been sexy and playful, and now he looked into Bruce’s heavy lidded eyes and saw serious need. Clark cupped Bruce’s head and he took his mouth – her mouth passionately. He didn’t know what to think, she was a sexy women but she was still his Bruce. 

His hand instinctively went between her legs, and he rubbed his palm against her. His lover hungrily returned the kiss, and it spurred him on. Clark found the waistband and slid his hand down her pants, and his fingers found the wet warmth of her. She whimpered, and then she gasped into his mouth as his middle finger slid inside her. She tore her mouth away and stared up at him, her breasts heaving.

Holding her gaze, slowly and purposefully he thrust his finger in and out and it was coated with wetness. Bruce cried softly and then her hands reached between them for Clark’s fly. 

Clark pulled his finger away, and sucked it clean with a hum. 

Bruce groaned in response to the sight.

As he was released, Bruce's hand wrapped around Clark’s length, and he noticed the matching pink nail varnish for the first time. She kissed him, then she dragged her lips away, and groaned, “You feel so big.”

Clark chuckled at her reaction and straightened up again. Then Bruce pushed herself up to sit up on the desk again. 

With rapt attention, Bruce stroked Clark’s erection. The girth filled her smaller fist, his cock didn’t care, it knew his lover’s touch, it hardened just as much as it did in Bruce’s strong male hand. Her smudged mouth opened as she only had eyes for Clark’s cock. 

Clark said huskily, “It’s the same size it always is.”

“But it feels even bigger today.” she said mesmerised.

“Because your hands are smaller today.”

Bruce tore her gaze away and met his gaze and grinned, “I guess so.” then she blinked and she was all serious intensity, “Fill me up, Clark.”

It was his lover, his partner, he’d only done this so they could be together with no obstacles. He wanted it, wanted her but his brow creased as he asked, “Are you sure? I mean it’s like taking your virginity or something.”

He saw that notion flare behind those oh so familiar eyes, and his lover told him huskily, “It won’t be the first time you take my virginity. I wanted you to be my first before, I want you to be my first now.”

Clark lunged forward and he took her mouth, and then whispered ardently, “I love you so much, Bruce.”

“Love you.” she whispered back.

He pulled back, and he took in the situation, and complained, “Why did you have to wear pants?”

Bruce laughed, “I’m not that brave yet.”

Then she slipped off the desk, and then turned around and pressed those lovely breasts to flatten against wooden surface of his antique desk. Clark groaned at the view, and then he closed in behind and he reached around, unfastened the white suit pants, and tugged them over the womanly curves. 

He stopped and admired the matching pink lacy panties that went with the bra. He caressed the feminine bottom, and then he dragged the panties down around her thighs.

He couldn’t believe that after committing his heart to a man, he was doing this. But it was just their crazy, unordinary life.

He lined up his cock, and played the head at her entrance and again felt the wetness gathered there for him already. Feeling him there, his lover pushed back a little needy. 

As Clark made his entrance, Bruce let out a hitching breath. Clark moaned feeling the tight glide of his boyfriend’s pussy. He almost laughed at the thought, but he was feeling too much to make a joke of it right now.

Warm wet tightness clung to him but at the same time yielded to his hard cock. It was arousing but weird knowing he was able to slowly thrust straight in to the hilt with no preparation apart from his lover’s own arousal. It told him how much he turned Bruce on. His lover’s usual entrance couldn’t show it so blatantly, but now he had experience of how wet he could make Bruce Wayne if only a male body was capable.

Bruce was making soft mewling sounds against the desk surface. Bruce panted, “God Clark, can you feel how wet I am?”

“Yes, B.” he replied roughly.

When Clark was throbbing deep inside her, his lover whimpered, “I need more, I need you to move, please, please move.”

It stroked his male pride but he didn’t need the plea, he did as his lover asked and began to thrust slowly at first.

“God, it feels… it feels too much and not enough.” she told him.

He caught her slim waist and thrust harder and quicker. Bruce panted against the surface of the desk, “Yes, Clark, yes.”

As their bodies joined together and gave each other pleasure, Bruce’s fingers curled around the edge of the desk and held on. “Fuck, Clark. Fuck me.”

Clark leaned over more, so he was pressed against his lover and he covered Bruce’s smaller hands with his. He stayed deeper inside but made his thrusts shorter and harder. On every thrust, Bruce panted, “Clark.” and “God.” in turn.

As it went on, his name got louder, until Bruce gasped, “You know how you used to want to make me cry out your name? Well, you better do something to stop me.”

His eyes widened with understanding, and he clamped one hand over Bruce's mouth. He thrust and thrust into the heavenly wet heat, he felt it spasm and tighten around his cock, and her body bucked as Bruce’s muffled scream of “Clark!” reverberated against his palm.

After the muffled sound had stopped, Clark released Bruce's mouth so she could breath. Bruce laughed, “Oh my god.” over and over. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, though he knew already. Her body was telling him everything he needed to know.

Bruce sighed, “Hmm yeah.”

Then Clark began thrusting again, and Bruce whimpered, “You’re still hard, how can you be hard after that?”

“I’d say I’m sorry I haven’t come yet, but it isn’t usually a problem for you.” he said teasingly.

Bruce took a stuttering breath, and laid there tiredly. “It’s not a problem, baby.” she hummed while letting him stroke into her sated body over and over. 

Clark smiled smugly as in no time at all the little overwhelmed sounds started again, and he had to gag his lover again.

It was addicting, and if they’d been at home, in bed, he’d have been tempted to see how many times he could bring his lover to the edge and make Bruce fall over it, screaming.

But they didn’t have that luxury. People had seen them come into the office, and they were probably out there waiting to see them come out again. 

He leaned in and kissed his lover’s cheek, and whispered, “One more time, baby.”

Bruce moaned, “Yes please.”

Clark pulled back and stood up, and then he reached around between her and the desk, between her thighs and he found her clit in all that slickness, and he rubbed it while he thrust, and Bruce’s womanly body quivered, his lover was whimpering his name only quietly now. Clark thrust through the tight slickness harder until he felt himself go inside her.

He cried out, “Br...” he bit his own lip to stop himself finishing that name. 

He braced his hands against the desk, and he trembled with release.

After a minute, his senses returned. He leaned down, kissed Bruce’s cheek tiredly, and said with a smile, “We can’t do this again here. Damn B, damn.”

Bruce lay there quietly, before she urged, “We’ve got to move, Clark.”

He groaned, “Sorry, of course.”

He straightened up, and then pulled way. Bruce mewed as his cock withdrew from her body. His partner pushed up against the desk, and turned. They met each other’s gaze. They were both flustered, and flushed. Conspicuously, Clark tucked himself away, and Bruce had to fix the pink bra, and settle herself back into the cups.

Then Clark scouted around and found some paper towels in the old filing cabinet and offered them. It might have been silly but he turned his back to give Bruce some sense of privacy. 

As she cleaned up, she mused, “It’s a good job I’m not staying this way permanently, I’d be pregnant with us not being careful and having unprotected sex.”

Clark’s heart stilled at the scary prospect, and then it began beating again. “I didn’t think, I just wanted you.”

“That’s probably what every man confronted with an unwanted pregnancy says.”

He snapped, “You were there too.”

There was a feminine chuckle, “I know I was there Clark, believe me. I wasn’t berating you. I’m just saying we’re lucky that when I get home, this body will disappear and any chance of unexpected consequences.”

He smiled at the far wall, “I’m sorry for snapping.”

After a moment, Bruce said, “You can look again.”

He turned around, and found the pink panties and white pants were back in place. The other paper towels were in the trash. and Bruce was using a paper towel to pat away perspiration around her cleavage. 

As his lover buttoned up her white jacket, covering the pink bra, there was edge of unease in the office, which was strange seeing as though they’d been together long enough that tidying up after making love shouldn’t have been a problem. 

Bruce’s chignon was slightly askew and the pink lip gloss was smeared out of existence. Bruce lowered those long lashes bashfully. “Have you got a mirror around here?”

Clark shook his head.

“Now we know why women carry a million things in their purses.” she joked.

Clark smiled, “Just wait there.”

He left the office, and found Bobbie, and asked his assistant for what they needed. The older woman rummaged in her purse and found a mirror. Then she got out a wet wipe, and just like Martha Kent would do, she reached up and cleaned around his mouth, and came up with half the lost pink lip gloss.

He sniggered shyly, and Bobbie asked, “She’s beautiful, why didn’t you tell me about her?”

“It’s new and we didn’t want to go public while I was settling in.” he told her.

Bobbie nodded, “And now you’re going public?”

“Maybe.” he edged. 

The older woman offered him another wet wipe for his lady.

“Thanks.”

He started back to the office, and Bobbie called, “Her name’s Bree right.”

His eyes widened with embarrassment knowing at least Bobbie had heard his passionate cry. He took a fortifying breath. He didn’t know what Bruce had planned to call his female counterpart, but he doubted it was that. But he couldn’t help that. He nodded, “That’s right.”

He returned to the office.

Bruce used the wet wipe around her mouth, and then used the mirror to tidy her hair. As she headed for the door, Clark reached for her, and brought her into his arms and kissed the man that he loved. Bruce returned it passionately. 

When Bree exited the office she was a little worse for wear, her lips were bare but kiss bruised pink but no one who didn’t already know would know she’d just had a mid-morning delight with her boyfriend.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Twined 8  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,965  
SUMMARY: Clark has reservations about the plan.

~B~

Bruce parked up in the garage, and then made his way up to the house. Luckily, he and Alfred didn’t cross paths. Now he’d taken the leap and knew it was viable, he’d tell Alfred the plan, but he didn’t want to shock him by running into him now. He found climbing the grand staircase in high heels a pain, literally. Maybe he’d gone too high, or maybe women were crazy. 

Entering his bedroom, the first thing he did was check the mirror. In the full length reflection, the woman who two weeks ago had been a stranger’s eyes widened, she wasn’t the perfect visage she’d been an hour and a half ago. 

She’d been been ravished over a desk. She licked her lips in remembrance.

Bruce’s first instinct was to remove the amulet, and get back to being a man, however he could still feel some stickiness, and knew he needed to shower before the parts that were sticky disappeared. The woman in the mirror grimaced at the thought. She frowned and remembered that through a half caught mistake by her lover, her name was Bree. Bree rolled her eyes at being stuck with the name. 

She reached up and her chignon fell out and shoulder length hair swished just past her shoulders. She stepped out of the heels, and then unbuttoned her white jacket. She shimmied out of her suit pants. When she looked again, she only wore the pink lingerie.

A smile touched her lips as she remembered her lover’s face when he had seen her. The smile turned into a self-satisfied grin remembering how horny Clark had been for her. How good his cock had felt inside her. Bruce knew that feeling well, but the new sensation of it inside that new body part had been absolutely amazing.

A little groan escaped her lips, as that tingle returned between her legs. A part of her, yeah the part that was tingling wanted to wait for her lover to come home. Wait for him to walk in and find her spread out on their bed in just the lingerie.

Bruce took a deep breath, “And they say men think about sex all the time.” she said aloud.

She didn’t wait for Clark, she removed the bra and panties and went and had a shower. Under the spray, she could imagine that some men would use the opportunity to grope their own breasts, but Bruce found that touching them wasn’t that appealing a thought. She wanted man’s hands touching her, she wanted Clark’s large strong but gentle hands touching her wet breasts.

She got some body wash in her palm and then slid her hand between her legs. Her fingers slid over her intimate parts and she gasped as a jolt of sensation went through her as she found her clit was still sensitive. Bruce remembered Clark’s sure hand there, bringing another orgasm. 

She moaned, and laid her forehead against the tiles.

She knew if her body was male, she’s be getting hard right now thinking of her lover. 

Bruce remembered all the years he’d had to be careful around Clark, and not let himself focus or let his eyes linger too long on him when he was with him. He’d known he couldn’t pretend to be his platonic best friend if Clark knew that he made Bruce hard.

If he’d been a woman all those years, she’d have been safe from any accidents, Clark wouldn’t have seen any evidence, but it would’ve meant she let her guard down in his presence and Bruce knew she’d have been achy, or even worse wet for him all that time together. 

She swallowed hard, she’d have been dying for him to pull her panties down and ravished her over a desk. Actually that desire wasn’t any different to how he felt as a man. 

She groaned again.

As a man the only way to get rid of a hard on without masturbating, would be to stop touching himself, and that’s what she did. She took a breath, and then finished washing.

As soon as she left the shower, she removed the amulet. When he looked in the mirror, the familiar man there had a relieved expression. 

The test had been a success.

Now the question was, without as much time to prepare, how was Clark going to handle it all?

He really hoped he could, because it would make dating a whole lot simpler.

~*~

Clark returned home earlier than usual, and he entered the kitchen with a determined stride. When he saw Bruce sitting at the kitchen table, he did a double take, as if expecting not to see a man. Then Clark’s gaze found Alfred, and he asked tersely, “Has he told you about this plan of his?”

Alfred looked surprised, he’d never seen Clark’s ire before. Then his guardian nodded, “He didn’t tell me before, Master Clark, but he has told me now.”

“And what do you think?”

“It’s not my place to say, sir.”

Incredulous, Clark replied, “Not your place, you’re like his dad of course it’s your place.”

Surprisingly, Alfred didn’t argue the dad remark, “I meant, it is you and he that have to overcome any difficulties, and that it’s your decision that is all.”

Bruce was kind of surprised and offended by Clark’s attitude, and he snipped, “You didn’t seem to have a problem with me being your girlfriend, in fact when she visited you at work, you were really happy she came.”

Clark glared at him, but behind that glare Bruce could see that Clark was embarrassed by Alfred hearing that private comment. 

His partner swallowed hard, “You had two weeks to get your head around it. You expect me to do this tonight, at the gala, don’t you? I haven’t even got anything to wear.”

That almost hysterical complaint took the edge off Bruce’s annoyance as he realised, “You’re going to do it, but you’re worried.”

Clark’s soulful brown eyes pleaded with him, “Without any practise at all, how am I supposed to be the kind of woman that could make Bruce Wayne into a one woman man?”

Bruce sprang up and he cupped Clark’s face and he kissed him passionately. As he drew back, he said with devotion, “You’re already the man who made Bruce Wayne give up all women.”

His lover smiled timidly, “I don’t want to let you down, B.”

“You couldn’t.” he vowed.

“Come on you two, the caterers will be here soon to set up. The show must go on, one way or another.” They both glanced at Alfred, and the old man nodded his head, his smile was a little strained with emotion. 

Bruce recognised that emotion in his guardian’s eyes, it was relieved happiness, that Bruce had found someone like Clark. He knew it because he caught himself feeling relieved sometimes too. 

He caught Clark’s hand, and led him out the kitchen, “Let’s do another test.”

~*~

They entered the bedroom, and Bruce went to his dressing table and got the amulet. He brought it over holding it by the delicate chain. Clark eyed it warily. Bruce told him, “Don’t worry, as you can see it’s not permanent, let’s just see how you feel about it.”

Clark licked his lips nervously, and then nodded with fortitude.

He suggested, “Your clothes will end up way too big, why don’t you make things easier and take them off now.”

His partner joked, “You’re not just trying to get me naked are you?”

He told him sincerely, “I do want to see.”

Clark licked his lips again, and then slipped his shoes and socks off, and then his jeans. He only had his dress shirt and boxers on, when he remembered, “Oh I better take my contacts out.”

He wasn’t sure the enchantment would affect the contact lenses but just in case, Bruce went to get his contact lenses case for him, and returned with it. Clark removed them adeptly as he’d learned to do these last couple of months and put them away in the case. 

When that was done, Clark asked, “Can I have a minute alone?”

Understandingly, Bruce nodded, it had taken him two weeks to get used to it in privacy. He put the amulet on the bed, and then he left the room. He waited on the landing, pacing a little, hoping Clark wasn’t freaking out in there.

A few minutes later, a soothing alto voice called, “Bruce, you can come in now.”

Unexpectedly nervous all of a sudden, Bruce licked his lips, and then reached for the door handle and he entered the bedroom. Clark was turned to the mirror, so at first Bruce could only see from behind. She still wore the dress shirt, that now hit mid thigh. The boxers were abandoned near her feet, obviously fallen off her slimmer waist. 

As Clark’s hair was usually tousled these days, now the glossy black tousles hit the middle of her back. Bruce approached slowly until he was standing behind his lover. He caressed her long silky black hair, and played with the ends. Usually, Clark was an inch or so taller than him, but now he could see both their reflections over Clark’s head.

When he saw the woman in the reflection, his jaw dropped open slowly. Unlike himself, Clark hadn’t done anything, no attempt at makeup, she hadn’t even brushed her hair, she was completely natural. Clean faced, natural, and completely lovely. 

Just as Clark had stated about him, his eyes were the same, it was just in a slimmer more delicate face the aquamarine gems looked larger. Those oceanic eyes stared at his open mouthed appraisal in the reflection. Full soft nude lips began to pout at his unnerving silence.

Bruce stepped closer, and he wrapped his arms around her enclosing her smaller figure within them, and he whispered against her ear, “You’re so beautiful.”

Clark swallowed hard and shook her head against his shoulder in denial. 

He complimented, “Baby, you don’t know how many women would love to wake up with that face.” he smiled, “Or how many men would love to know that when their date takes off her makeup, she’ll still look that beautiful.”

His lover smiled a familiar shy smile at his words.

He kissed her temple and asked, “How does it feel huh, it’s not awful is it?”

“No, not awful. But this is here with you, not down in the ballroom with hundreds of people there.” Clark admitted.

He urged, “Will you try it, just once out in public, and if you can’t deal with it then… then we’ll have to find another way.”

One of the bravest men he knew, turned around in his arms, gazed up at him and nodded, “Okay, I’ll try.”

Bruce reached up and traced bare sensuous lips with his fingertips and then he leaned in and kissed them. As they always did they opened under his, and returned his kiss. 

Automatically, his hand slipped under the fabric of the dress shirt, and his palm skated along the warm feminine curve of hip, waist, ribcage, and finally covered her full breast. 

Clark groaned softly into his mouth. Their lingering lips pulled away slowly, and they gazed at each other so close. His lover’s chest rose and fell within his massaging hand. Holding that gaze, Bruce slipped his hand away so that he could unbutton the dress shirt. Clark swallowed hard, as Bruce drew open the fabric. 

He didn’t want to break that gaze but he desperately needed to look. He let his focus fall. He let out a primitively low rumble as he saw her glorious breasts exposed, slightly larger than his own had been, but they were firm and set high. 

As he looked, the nipples tightened and peaked, and Clark asked breathily, “What do you think?”

Bruce couldn’t reply with words, now he understood Clark’s need to touch, to feel, and to have Bree.

He gathered her up, and lifted her until those breasts were in front of his face, with her feet dangling off the floor and then he sucked a rosy nipple into his mouth. 

His lover cried out at the move, and her arms looped around his neck and held on. “Oh shit, Bruce.”

He groaned around her, and then drew back and then switched sides. He sucked harder, and Clark whimpered delightfully. 

He pulled away, and gazed up and he smiled slyly, “Did you just whimper?”

She gazed at him a long moment, and then her nose crinkled, and then she laughed, “Yes, yes I did.”

Bruce grinned, “Good.” and then he took her mouth again.

Clark returned the kiss passionately, and long slender but finely muscled legs wrapped around Bruce’s waist. It felt amazing. Clark was powerful enough to lift and hold him like this if he was so inclined, however Bruce could never have done this so easily before.

He held tight, and then carried his lover over to his bed, and he crawled on with her still clinging on, cradling him between her legs.

As her back met the mattress, Clark ended the kiss and gazed up at him with a soft look in those pretty eyes. 

Heartfelt, Bruce confessed, “I love you so much.”

Clark caressed his jaw and then kissed him gently, and whispered, “I’m tingly, Bruce.”

He smiled smugly against her lips, and then he bowed his head and he kissed down to her breast and he licked over her peaked nipple. Clark urged, “Yes.”

He murmured, “Yes.”

Then he took a long and lingeringly path, he kissed down her toned stomach, and then lower until his shoulders spread her thighs widely. He met his lover’s gaze as he caressed over her mound with his thumb. 

Clark’s breathing sped up even more, and her chest heaved. Then slowly holding her gaze, Bruce leaned in and he licked delicately the meeting of her outer lips, and a breath shuddered out of Clark. Bruce’s tongue probed deeper, and encountered a pool of sweetness. 

Bruce hummed and spoke raspingly against her, unconsciously slipping down into Batman’s tone, “You’re wet for me.”

In reaction, his lover groaned, “Yes.” and spread her legs wider, raising her hips in offering.

He knew from his experience today what that felt like, and how needy it felt. It was amazing to know he had made his lover this wet already. His mouth covered her and he licked and licked savouring that wetness like it was nectar, and Clark’s fingers tangled in Bruce’s hair and held his head there. 

Bruce moaned against her and Clark echoed him. Then he ran his tongue to the beginning of her and flicked his tongue against her clitoris. 

Clark cried out, and the fingers in Bruce's hair tightened. He continued licking and flicking that sensitive nub until Clark was grinding up against his tongue. 

His lover panted and whimpered, and then her fingers left Bruce's hair and grasped into the bedsheets. He knew that was a sign of lack of control because Clark didn’t trust she wouldn't hurt him by accident. 

In response, Bruce grasped her thighs and held on, and ate her pussy until Clark was crying woefully, “Bruce.” and arching and bucking against the bed.

He was filled with macho pride at a job well done. Her beautiful body finally slumped on the mattress spent, her eyes closed yet Bruce watched eagerly, and continued licking in slow circles, and watched her sensitive body continue to twitch. He reached up and caressed her slim waist and then further up until he massaged her breasts. 

“Bruce, damn, Bruce.” Clark whimpered. 

He smiled pridefully, and then he flicked his tongue quicker again. Clark’s pretty eyes opened and she looked down her body at him in surprise and then suddenly her head flung back, her breasts pushed into his hands, and she was trembling through another orgasm. 

While Clark breathed deeply trying to catch her breath, Bruce crawled up the bed while licking his lips. When he reached her face, her heavy lidded eyes gazed at him a very long moment, and then she lunged up and kissed him. 

The kiss ended, she praised, “You’re so good at that, so damned good.” 

He remembered Clark giving him multiple orgasms before lunch, and he murmured, “Well, we’re a good match then.”

Clark hummed sleepily, “Yes, now why are your pants still on?”

He was definitely hard but Bruce chuckled, “We haven’t got time we’ve got a busy day ahead.”

He saw the moment that the cobwebs cleared and she remembered that there was a gala downstairs in the ballroom tonight and not only that, he was the organiser and host but also she now had a date tonight to prepare for. 

~*~

Clark called in reinforcements, and while Bruce and Alfred did their best to make Wayne Manor ready for the Wayne Foundation gala tonight, Joe went shopping with Lois Lane. 

Bruce locked all the doors and entrances that could lead to parts of the Manor that were their home. Even the pool was off limits. He didn’t need drunk party guests trying to go for a swim. The guests would arrive at the main entrance, but then be led by ushers to the east wing where the ballroom was. There would be no chance of snooping and if someone tried they’d find those areas barred.

He returned to the kitchen to make sure Alfred was prepared. His guardian told him, “Everything is shipshape and Bristol fashion. We’re as ready as we can be.”

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Twined 9  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 3,186  
SUMMARY: It’s the night of the gala, and it’s showtime for Clark.

~B~

He heard voices talking, and then Lois and Clark entered the kitchen carrying several shopping bags each. Bruce raised an eyebrow, and joked, “Bought the whole store?”

Clark smiled, and asked his best girl friend, “We found some things, didn’t we?”

Lois grinned from ear to ear, “We definitely got some use out of that credit card you gave him.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, and goaded, “Well I’ve been trying to get him to use it for weeks now. Besides it’s not mine it’s his.”

The feisty reporter squinted at him, “It would’ve been more fun if it had been your card. But Clark did treat me to some really nice stuff.”

Bruce mock glared at his partner, “You were supposed to buy yourself a dress.”

Clark looked bashful, and he shrugged, “I got a dress.”

Lois tapped Clark’s bicep playfully, “Yes he did, and a few other things in case he really wants to date Bruce Wayne as a girl.”

Bruce corrected, “Woman, he’s definitely a woman.”

The brunette chuckled, “Let’s get up those stairs and figure out a plan for this quick change halfway through the party.”

Bruce watched the charity chairman and the reporter leave the kitchen, knowing that for the first more sober half of the evening, Joseph was going to hobnob and host the party. Halfway through, with Lois’ help, the woman who was going to sweep playboy Bruce Wayne off his feet was going to arrive.

He just prayed Clark’s nerves of steel held strong and the plan worked.

~S~

If it wasn’t for the support of his friends tonight, Clark might’ve had a nervous breakdown.

Taking over the running of the Wayne Foundation had been nerve racking to begin with, but with Bobbie’s help, he found trying to make things run smoothly, and meeting different people most days wasn’t too different from leading the Justice League and interviewing new people for his old job.

However, throwing a party, a party meant to be a society shindig had upped his nerves. He was a farm boy, who became a shy journalist, he didn’t know anything about throwing a ball. 

Luckily, Alfred had been on hand to guide him, and until today he’d thought he’d been ready, but then Bruce had sprung this surprise on him. He’d spent years playing up to the two different sides of his personality, being Clark and being Superman. That had worked because they were both him, and because he had his mom and his friends who he was able to relax with, and be the happy medium between those two personas.

The last three months he’d had to morph the mild mannered side of his personality into the easy going Joseph Wayne, and it was working, so far so good. However, now Bruce wanted to add another persona to the list. 

He didn’t know if it would work, but Bruce had come to the Foundation, this lunch time as his female counterpart, and if Batman was tough enough to do it, Superman was determined to be just as tough.

As the country and western band played on the stage, Joseph Wayne strolled around the ballroom wearing a black tuxedo with a silver silk tie, forgoing the usual bow tie. The music was in keeping with the city farm theme that the gala was in aid of. Whenever, a new guest arrived he’d meet them at the ballroom entrance and welcome them, exchanging a few words of thanks for coming.

Among them, Commissioner Gordon and his daughter. He greeted them and received a beaming smile from the pretty and smart redhead before they found their table.

George Chapman the city planning commissioner arrived with his wife. She was averagely pretty and she looked at him like some people looked at Superman. She said flustered, “We’re delighted to be invited, Mr Wayne.” 

Clark smiled and told her, “This wouldn’t be happening without your husband’s help. Hi, George.”

George smiled in return, “Hi, Joe and you’re very welcome.”

His wife turned her attention to her husband with pride.

Next, Lucius Fox arrived with some other Wayne Enterprises employees. As the rest went to the table reserved for them, Lucius stayed behind and shook his hand. The man who had done his part in creating his new identity including the contact lenses that changed the colour of his eyes, smiled warmly, “You know Mr Wayne, I wasn’t sure about Bruce’s request when he came to me that late night, but you’re a credit to the Wayne name. I shouldn’t be surprised though, not with who you really are.”

With sincerity, he said, “I appreciate that Mr Fox, and I'm grateful for all your help.” 

“You should call me Lucius.” the custodian of Wayne Enterprises said.

Clark smiled, “Okay, Lucius, and you should call me Clark when we’re in private.”

He shook his head, “I don’t know how you and the other Mr Wayne keep it all straight in your heads.”

“Years of practise.”

Lucius’ eyes widened and then he nodded, “I guess so, I’ll just stick to Joseph if that’s okay.”

Clark corrected, “Joe, then.” 

The older man chuckled, “Okay, Joe.” then he patted his shoulder, “Keep up the good work.”

“Always.”

As Lucius went over to his table, Clark glanced over to the table that seated his special guests, Bruce, and Lois were seated close exchanging some words. His ex-desk-mate was looking incredible wearing the dress that Clark had bought her today. It was strapless, burgundy velvet that moulded to her lovely figure, and showed off her cleavage.

Perry was next to Lois, and next to him was Jimmy with his camera. He figured to give Clark Kent’s buddy exclusive access. On the other side of Bruce, Martha Kent sat demurely. She was looking particularly nice wearing elegant green silk with black beading at the shoulders. 

As he was distracted, someone touched his arm, and he turned to find Dick and Conner there, both youths were tuxedo clad and looking handsome. He smiled when he saw them, “You made it?”

Dick mirrored his smile, “We couldn’t let you do this alone, could we, Kon?”

Conner smirked and adjusted his glasses, “Nope.”

For a moment, Clark wondered if Bruce had let them know what was going to happen tonight. But then, he shook his head at himself, if Bruce had told them, these two would’ve been around for Bruce’s transformation. He knew the boys wouldn’t be able to resist ribbing Batman about the hot pink high heels.

He let out a relieved breath, and pointed them in the direction of the table. As they walked away, Conner patted his back supportively. Clark’s gaze followed them, as he realised that whether they knew or not, in an another hour or so they’d find out.

He welcomed the society ladies who had been trying to woo him for the past three months and their dates, including Julie. He shook the men’s hands and after the first one insisted, he kissed each of the ladies on the cheek. It was more than they’d got from him in all of those three months.

As time went on, and less people trickled in, people began to get up, and move to the dance-floor. Clark relaxed a little as a tension in the atmosphere broke, and everyone seemed to realise they were here to have fun and not just donate to the charity.

Clark took the opportunity to return to the table, and sit down. He sat down in the chair on the other side of his mom. He met Bruce’s gaze, and the look in Bruce’s eyes let him know that he’d seated his mom between them purposefully. Because he saw in his eyes the need to reach out to him and reassure him.

He smiled, and answered the unspoken question, “I’m doing alright.”

Bruce mirrored his smile, “You’re doing more than alright, you’re doing great.”

“That’s right, Sweetheart...” his mom’s eyes widened at her own slip up, “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

Perry spoke up, “It’s okay Martha, there’s no harm in front of all of us.”

Jimmy nodded, “That’s true Mrs Kent. I’m having a hard time not calling him, CK.”

His mom shrugged, “It’s very kind of you two, but I should know better.”

Clark really wanted to hug her, but Joseph Wayne wouldn’t be hugging a Kansas matron. But there was one thing he could do. He stood up, and held out his hand, “Will you do me the honour of dancing with me, Mrs Kent?”

His mom’s eyes sparkled at the formal invitation, and then she took his hand and stood up. He led the handsome woman onto the dance-floor and took her in hold. They danced a slow simple waltzing kind of step that she’d taught him in his loft when he was a teenager.

She gazed up at him with love and pride in her eyes. “I’m so proud of you, Joseph.”

He said, “Well it was being at your farm that gave me the idea for the city farm, Mrs Kent.”

She pouted softly, “No, Mrs Kent.”

“Okay, Ma’am.” he smiled.

She shook her head but accepted the compromise. Then sagely she said, “I know that you’re happy, but I can also see something is troubling you tonight.”

She’d always been able to see into his heart. He took a breath, knowing she was going to be here when it happened, he had to tell her. “My cousin Bruce and I have been having a little trouble when it comes to dating.”

“He’s an international playboy, I didn’t think he’d have any trouble.”

“That’s the problem.”

Martha Kent nodded along and said, “Ah and you Joseph, you’re probably in demand too.”

“That’s the other problem.” he said raising his eyebrows.

His mom gazed at him, until Clark buckled, “Bruce has a solution, and part of it will be happening in about an hour.”

“What’s happening in an hour?” she asked.

Clark frowned, and looked bashful at the same time, “He’s going to meet the woman of his dreams.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Is someone you know going to pretend… I mean be… is he going to date...” she shook her head, “I can’t think what the plan would be for you to go along with it. You’re forbearing, but I don’t think you would allow him to be with someone who isn’t you.”

He smiled, “You’re right, Ma’am. I wouldn’t allow anyone who isn’t me.”

Shrewdly, her eyes narrowed even more, and then they widened with mute shock. “You’re going to… you… how?”

“There’s an amulet.”

“And Bruce expects you to…?”

He confessed, “Nothing that he isn’t willing to do himself.”

Martha Kent let out a surprised cough, “Really, when was that?”

“Today at lunch, he tested it on himself first.” he revealed.

“And you’re going to do it, here tonight, in front of all these people?”

“Lois is going to help me get ready.”

His mom shook her head and smiled wryly, “You really must love him.”

“I really do.” he confessed.

~*~

He made a short speech detailing the aim for the project, and thanked everyone again for coming to support the charity, which was met by polite applause.

Then he danced with Lois, and then a few other female guests including Barbara. Bruce danced with Lois and Clark’s mom, and Julie. His mom and Perry danced and he spotted Dick and Lois dancing too. Then at nine o’clock everyone returned to their tables, and Zatanna was introduced and came to the stage, and performed an array of light and illusion, and wowed everyone. As he watched, he wondered if he should be grateful she was so adept at magic or not. 

As the show came to an end, the time had come, and Clark and Lois slipped away upstairs. 

After he’d removed his contact lenses and then undressed, he put on a short robe. Then he put the amulet necklace on. His best female friend grinned with delight at seeing his transformation again. “That is never going to get old.”

Clark rolled her eyes. Then she put the silky black panties on, the dress they’d picked had inner supportive cups, so she didn’t need to wear a bra. Then she sat on the chaise longue, and she used her heat vision to shave her legs. 

Lois looked impressed, and said, “That is handy.”

Clark shrugged, “For me, that’s easy, now comes the hard part.”

Clark sat in front of the dressing table mirror as her friend painted her fingernails doing a French manicure and then painted her face for her, including smoky eye shadow, mascara and rose coloured lipstick. It took longer than Clark expected. She wondered how long it had taken Bruce without help to get his makeup right. She watched the process carefully so she could remember how to do it alone. Or maybe Bruce would do it on date nights. The thought made her roll her eyes which got a reprimand from Lois.

Then Lois was zipping her into the dress that they’d bought today. The dress was sophisticated, and elegant. It was black, with a narrow skirt, which had a long slit down one leg up to her thigh for easier movement. The hemline reached her ankles, and the upper bodice covered and supported her cleavage, and then cut across to just one strap, the other shoulder bare.

Clark hadn’t had two weeks to practice wearing heels, and he didn’t want to keep tottering on them or worse falling over, so her patent leather shoes only had a two inch more sturdy heel and they too were in black and had straps that went around her ankles.

Lois had her return to the dressing table, so she could do her hair. She brushed it through, and then she brushed it back at one side, and put an ornate antique comb with a jade and sapphire peacock design in, that held the hair back. The back and the other side were left flowing and free. 

Surprisingly, Lois had taken her job seriously and hadn’t made any jokes at his expense. She was determined to help Clark present the best front he could.

Lois stroked her bare shoulder soothingly, as their gazes met in the reflection, “You’re going to knock his socks off, Smallville.”

The woman in the reflection smiled at the use of the old nickname. “Thank you Lo, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Lois swallowed hard, “What are sister’s for?”

She stood up, and pulled her friend into a hug. When they pulled back, Clark said, “Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?”

Her friend grinned, “Right back at you.” she motioned to the door, “Are you ready?”

She took a deep breath, and glanced in the mirror. She asked earnestly, “How do I act, I mean...”

The feisty woman he’d always admired told her, “Don’t act, don’t try to behave like you think a woman is. There isn’t much difference between men and women it’s just perception.”

“Perception?”

“Yeah, look at me, I’m confident and a go-getter but most men think I’m bossy or that I’m just a bitch.”

Clark chuckled, “Well you are bossy.”

Lois mock glared at her.

She smiled disarmingly, “Well Bruce is a man, and he can be bossy too.” and then she added sincerely, “But you’ve never been a bitch, Lois.”

Lois rolled her eyes, “Just be normal, the breasts will handle the rest.”

~*~

Lois guided her down the grand staircase, and then went ahead, because her inquisitive friend wanted to be there when the rest of their table saw her for the first time.

Clark took a few deep breaths, and gave Lois the chance to get there, and then she set off through the house until she reached the double doors of the ballroom. 

As she stood there psyching herself up, a movement down the hall made her turn and look. Careworn eyes met hers, Clark smiled her painted smile, and asked shyly, “I won't let him down, will I, Alfred?”

With a blink of recognition, the guardian approached, and nodded stoically, “Madam, you would make any man proud to have you at his side.”

Clark turned back to the door, and took another nervous breath. She remembered what Lois had said about acting normal, she also remembered what he’d told his mom. She was here to sweep the most eligible bachelor in Gotham, maybe the whole world off his feet.

Then slowly an aged hand took hold of hers at her side and gave it a gentle squeeze. Clark returned her gaze to the older gentleman, and squeezed back gratefully.

Alfred nodded encouragingly, and then let go and backed away.

Normal, well her usual normal wasn’t going to cut it. She remembered who her usual alter-ego was. She straightened her feminine shoulders, and she opened the double doors of the ballroom both at once and she strode in with her head held high.

It wasn’t as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, so every head didn’t turn to look all at once and she didn’t go into slow motion. But her entrance had caught the eye of the man this was all for. If everyone had been watching Bruce Wayne’s face right at that moment, they’d have seen him fall head over heels.

If it had been any other woman, Clark might’ve thought the awe was an act, but she knew Bruce loved her.

With a graceful stride, Clark headed straight for their table. Lois saw her next and winked approvingly. Her mom must’ve seen Lois’ wink because she turned in her chair to look. There was surprise in her mom’s eyes, before she snickered softly, and then grinned with what looked like motherly pride. Zatanna was at their table now looking decidedly pleased with herself. 

Then she saw Conner glance up, and see her, and she heard him murmur to Dick as he adjusted his glasses, “Major hottie at seven o’clock.”

That made Dick, and Jimmy turn and look curiously. Finally, Perry glanced around, and stared. 

By the time, she arrived at the table, Bruce had involuntarily risen from his chair. Clark chuckled, “Good evening, Mr Wayne.”

Her lover shook his head, and confessed, “I think I’m in love.”

Clark lowered her lashes bashfully. 

Then Conner uttered, “I think I am too.”

Clark shook her head, and met Conner’s gaze and chided, “You better stop while you’re ahead, kid or we’ll both be going to therapy.”

At his pet name for him, Conner’s face slowly showed horror, and then he shook his head in denial.

Lois smirked, “Talk about an Oedipus complex.”

Then Perry snorted, "Judas Priest." 

Dick laughed, and then he stood up, and he reached for Clark’s smaller hand, “I don’t have to worry about that…” he bowed his head and kissed her knuckles.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Twined 10  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,686  
SUMMARY: The gala continues.

~S~

Dick murmured, “Wow, you look amazing…” he raised an enquiring eyebrow.

She knew the younger man was searching for a name to call her. Then Bruce cleared his throat and said huskily, “This is Kallie.”

She turned and glared at her partner, but Bruce only smiled impishly. She knew what that smile meant. He’d accidentally named him Bree earlier, now Bruce was returning the favour.

Bruce held her chair for her, but before Kallie could sit down, Clark’s mom stood up and said, “I think you two need to sit together.” then she moved to the other chair. 

She sat down next to her partner. Her mom leaned in and caressed her long black hair tenderly, and then she said, “I should’ve known, you always were of course but you’re so pretty, Sweetheart.”

Her glossy lips opened into a warm smile, and she said, “Thank you, Mom.”

From down the table, Jimmy wondered, “I didn’t know CK had a sister?”

Everyone at the table turned and stared at him dumbfounded. After a moment, Jimmy grinned widely, “Only joking, I won’t be fooled again.”

Everyone chuckled, and shook their heads at his joke. 

Still feeling disturbed, Conner asked roughly, “So what’s this all about?”

She glanced at Bruce, and then motioned with her head towards the enamoured look that was still on his face, “It’s about that.”

As everyone looked at him, Bruce looked shy, and then he stood up, and offered his hand, “Dance with me?”

Clark nodded, and then took his hand and stood up. While trying to ignore the other party guests who noticed as Bruce led her to the dance-floor, they moved into each other’s arms. At first, Clark went to put her hand on Bruce's waist but her lover smiled and teased, "I'm leading."

She snorted softly, "Sorry."

Then she reached up and put her hand on his shoulder instead. Bruce's large hand came to rest on her lower back. With the extra two inches from the heels, Kallie’s breasts pressed to Bruce’s chest as they danced closely. 

Bruce swallowed hard and said roughly, “You look unbelievable in this dress.”

It was such an artless simple compliment, that it meant more than any suave thing that a playboy could say. A blush came to Clark’s cheek, “Thank you, Bruce.”

As they danced, Bruce leaned in and whispered against her cheek, “If I didn’t already love you, and I’d met you tonight for the first time, I’d do anything to get you into my bed tonight.”

With her large aquamarine eyes shining with mirth, she whispered back, “And would you have cried out my name?”

Her lover pulled back so they could look into each other’s eyes. “I can’t answer that without knowing if in this scenario Clark Kent was by best friend.”

She went to lick her lips but remembered in time not to lick away the lipstick. She pressed her lips together instead. “Clark Kent is always your best friend, B.” she vowed.

Bruce took a shuddering breath and admitted, “Then no, if Clark was in my life, I couldn’t trust myself not to cry out Clark’s name. So no matter how much I’d enjoy fucking Kallie, I couldn’t speak in case Clark’s name slipped out.”

At that declaration, she wanted to close the gap, and kiss him, but she knew she couldn’t. If Kallie was going to be a serious girlfriend, she couldn’t be seen succumbing to Bruce Wayne’s charms so easily, not after a few minutes of dancing.

She spied on the dance-floor as her mom was escorted by Lucius Fox. She smiled at the sight, and then spotted Perry looking a little ruffled back at the table.

Bruce’s palm on the small of Clark’s back, brought them closer, and she could feel the beginning of an erection pressed against her belly. Reaching up, she whispered into her lover’s ear, “Be a good boy, Mr Wayne and maybe you’ll get a treat later.”

~*~

As the night continued, she heard a couple of people ask where Joseph had disappeared to, but luckily for him, his assistant had his back even unknowingly. Bobbie fed the rumour mill by telling one or two people that he’d probably slipped off to meet up with his girl Bree. That one or two spread the gossip and after a while it was common knowledge that Joseph Wayne had a lady friend.

The line of socialites who had been trying to date him were justifiably disappointed with that news. Just as she heard them speculating about her. Though with Bruce’s reputation, they weren’t as threatened by her taking Bruce’s attention tonight. 

When they realised she isn’t a passing fancy, maybe their attitudes would be different.

Conner had been too freaked out but Dick had chivalrously asked Kallie to dance. Dick joked, “I tried to tell him it would only be like the father-daughter dance at a wedding but the other way around.”

Clark shook her head, “You think this is hilarious don’t you?”

The handsome young man shook his own head, and moved them to the music. “No, Kallie this isn’t funny, this is downright scary.”

She tilted her head, and questioned, “Scary…?”

Dick licked his lips, “It’ll be easier for Bruce, he’s always been attracted to women, but he loves you, big handsome man you…” he chuckled, “But the rest of us are flailing here, you’re Clark but right now you’re this gorgeous… woman, and it’s confusing as hell.”

She laughed joyfully at that statement, and Dick grinned, and warned, “That’s really not helping, Kallie.”

The song ended and the next song began. She tried to dim the laughter. She'd almost managed it before her amusement withered completely, as they were approached and an awfully familiar smooth voice asked, “Mind if I cut in?”

Dick turned to look, and she could tell he didn’t know what to do. There was an innate need to protect her in those so blue eyes. Clark took a breath, and uttered, “It’s okay Dick, thanks for the dance.”

The man behind Nightwing looked pained to abandon the damsel in his arms, but in the end he backed away gracefully, and returned to the table.

An arm slid around Kallie’s waist, and then she found herself in Lex Luthor's arms. Trying to stay calm, she gazed over his shoulder and not at him. Lex swayed them to the music for while, and then purred, “Did you know before you arrived that you were going to be the loveliest women at the party?”

It could’ve just been flattery towards an attractive woman, but Clark knew better. She said politely, “I didn’t realise you’d be here, Mr Luthor.”

“I’m the richest man in Metropolis, I’m on everyone’s begging list.” he said archly.

She was a little piqued at the insinuation, “I guess Joe didn’t pay that much attention to the who’s who.”

“Joe…? Of course, Bruce’s long lost cousin…” He purred next to her cheek, as he asked, “And who might you be?”

Swallowing hard, she stated, “I’m a friend of Bruce’s, Kallie, my name’s Kallie.”

The handsome bald headed man chuckled earthily, and then leaned closer in so he spoke in Kallie’s ear, “You were always good at lying.”

His breath in her ear, made her breath catch and she turned her head, and finally met his gaze and saw icy flames of desire in them. She breathed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr Luthor.”

Lex smirked, “Actually, I was wrong, you were never that good at lying, I could always tell. That was your weakness.”

She forced a laugh, “I really don’t know…”

Seriously, he bit out, “You think I can’t recognise you, I’ve admired your eyes from the moment I first opened mine and found you looking down at me the first time you saved my life.”

“Lex.”

His arch enemy closed his eyes and groaned softly, “You still say my name the same.”

She had the urge to beg him not to say anything, but he’d never revealed his secret identity before, and to question that guardedness now might piss him off enough to out her. 

She didn’t think he would, how could you be the world’s greatest super-villain without your nemesis in the game with you, that was why Clark’s secret had always been safe with Lex, even when his health wasn’t.

Clark dared not speak, so she just stared at him. Then Lex carried on swaying them. “It’s been a long time since I got to hold you in my arms. It feels good.”

It was a long time, but it didn’t feel the same, the new figure made a difference, years of antagonism made the difference.

Then the man who’s life could be as crazy as Clark’s own asked casually, “So is this an accident or a choice?”

She admitted, “It’s a trial run.”

“A trial run?”

“Yes.” 

“To see if you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Do you?” Lex coaxed as his hand trailed up her waist, “I always thought being the giver was your preference.” he skimmed the underside of her breast with his thumb, “Being like this makes you the receiver.”

Her body tensed, “I don’t see it that way.” she swallowed nervously.

Then his hand slid around and went down low on Kallie’s back.

She said quietly, “Don’t.”

Superman’s arch-enemy smiled with coy amusement, “Don’t what?”

Softly, she said, "Please.".

"Even like this you're my type." he murmured. 

Her jaw tensed, “This is for Bruce, not for you.”

Luthor's hand tighten on her smaller one, and his other hand strayed lower on her back, pulling her against his body. She’d been this close to Bruce earlier, but the difference was she wanted Bruce this close, she didn’t want Lex this close. 

She closed her fingers tighter around his and added pressure. Lex’s eye’s glinted, and he warned, “I don’t think you want to have to explain how you broke my hand to these people.”

Her nostrils flared and she took the pressure off.

Solicitously, Lex murmured, “I’d never ask you to do this for me, but I do admit that I find the thought of having you like this…”

“Please, shut up.” she pleaded.

Clark didn’t want to cause a scene, especially at his own gala but despite having all his powers, she felt fragile like this. “Please I want to go back to my table.”

Lex watched her internal struggle with vicious satisfaction, and kept their bodies close. “We haven’t finished dancing, Kallie. The dance between us will never be over.”

It sounded stupid even to herself, but she wanted Bruce to come and rescue her. 

Yet Bruce didn’t have chance to come, because suddenly there was someone else beside them. The younger voice stated, “I think the lady’s had enough of you for one night, Mr Luthor.”

Clark and Lex turned to find Conner standing there. It was totally unexpected, but it was totally in keeping with the younger hero. 

Lex chuckled goading him, “Your mommy and daddy are dancing, Son.”

In uniform, Superboy might have brashly risen to the bait, but Conner adjusted his glasses just the way Clark Kent used to do, and then he held out his hand to Kallie, “Can I have a dance?”

Clark nodded, and then found her voice, “Yes, that would be very nice, Mr Kent.”

Just out of etiquette, Lex had to release her, and move away. Conner took Kallie in hold, and they danced swaying side to side. And she finally relaxed.

With relief, she said, “Thank you for that.”

The kid looked bashful, “I know usually you can look after yourself, and maybe it’s sexist but I couldn’t let him trap you like that.”

“You heard?”

“Yeah.” Conner muttered, “That’s the problem with formal dos like this, you can’t tell assholes to piss off.”

Clark smiled and swayed them, and reassured, “Coming to my rescue wasn’t sexist, it was gallant.”

Conner raised his face and their gazes met through the lenses of his glasses. He smiled, “I’m not good at dancing, not like this anyway.”

To prove his point, he stepped on her toe. She smiled, “You’re doing alright, Conner. I’ll tell Mom to teach you, like she did me…” Clark swallowed hard, “Or I could teach you.”

The kid grinned, “That would be really swell, Kallie.”

“I meant as… me.”

“I know, I was just kidding.”

Clark chuckled, and then the song ended. Conner escorted her back to the table. Bruce stood up to meet them. Conner said wryly, “I safely return your lady, Mr Wayne.”

Conner returned to his seat, and Clark took her seat again between Bruce and Martha. Her mom took her hand comfortingly as she looked around the table. She could tell everyone had become aware of the incident and was concerned for her. Then Dick said, “I’m sorry I abandoned you like that.”

Clark met Bruce’s gaze and admitted, “I don’t know the rules, I didn’t know how to get out of it without making a scene.”

Her partner leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, “Next time, knock him on his ass.”

She chuckled at that comment, and her laugh made everyone perk back up.

~*~

A while later, Perry was dancing with Martha again, and Dick had finally gone over and asked Barbara to dance. Jim Gordon had come and said hello to everyone and then escorted Lois to the dance floor. Conner had plucked up the courage to ask Zatanna to dance. And Jimmy was moving around the ballroom taking photos. 

The sleek form of Kate Kane arrived at their table. She said, “Hello, Bruce.” 

Then she met Clark’s gaze, and Bruce introduced, “Kate, this is Kallie.”

She wondered, “I was going to congratulate Bruce’s cousin Joe, he’s seems to be doing great things with my Aunt Martha’s foundation, but he seems to have disappeared.”

Bruce nodded, “Joe had to leave, but when I see him I’ll let him know what you said.”

The socialite nodded along and revealed, “I saw your man trouble earlier Kallie, but you were rescued before I had chance to swoop in.”

Clark smiled and asked, “You’d have saved me, Kate?”

The out and proud woman shrugged, “I love a damsel in distress, and you are the prettiest damsel I’ve ever seen.”

Clark chuckled bashfully, as she got from her the suave compliment that she’d have expected from Bruce. 

Kate warned, “Not just because of the inappropriate groping, but I’d stay clear of Lex Luthor, Kallie.” she subtly shot Bruce a knowing look, she didn’t know Kallie was in on all the secrets and finished, “He’s not a good man.”

“I know.” Clark admitted.

“You know, but you danced with him anyway?” she queried.

“It was stupid but…”

“You like the bad boys?” Kate wondered with a raised eyebrow.

With a smile, Clark said, “No, actually, I’ve got a thing for the good guys.” 

Kate glanced beside her, “You’re with Bruce… he’s not exactly a boyscout.”

Clark couldn’t help it, she laughed softly, and Kate heard it and she turned back. Charmed, Kate licked her lips, “You’re lucky Cousin, I’d like her for myself.”

His partner smiled, “Sorry Kate, but she’s mine.”

“She could be mine.” she teased provokingly.

Bruce muttered, “Kallie's straight.”

Her gaze lingered on Kallie for a very long moment and Clark tried not to show any reaction to that statement, and then Kate murmured, “Now that’s a pity.” 

Then she asked, “How about a dance then, no groping I swear?”

Clark glanced at Bruce and then returned her gaze to Kate. She smiled, “I’d like that, Kate.”

A grin came to Kate’s lips, and then she raised a taunting eyebrow at Bruce, and then held her hand out. Clark chuckled and then took her hand. As she left to go to the dance floor, she turned and leered at her lover. Bruce shook his head, and then flashed her an exasperated smile.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Twined 11  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 3,213  
SUMMARY: As the gala comes to a close, Clark and Bruce find time for a private moment.

~S~

Alone at the table again, she reached for her glass of champagne, and she felt Bruce's eyes on her as she swallowed the expensive sparkling wine. She lowered her glass and then her eyelashes demurely, and asked, “Is it my imagination, because you don’t usually pay so much attention to me when I’m drinking or eating.”

Taking a steady breath, Bruce admitted, “I guess you really weren’t paying attention before you found out how I feel about you. When I couldn’t have you, I was rapt by your mouth.”

Clark glanced up through her lashes, and asked, “Really?”

“Really, and tonight…” Bruce swallowed hard and continued huskily, “Tonight, I want you as if we’ve never made love.”

Clark’s breath shuddered as her body responded to those words. “Oh, my god.”

Bruce reached out and touched her bare shoulder, “What is it, baby?”

The touch to her bare shoulder made her quiver, and her thighs rub together instinctively. She wanted to lick her lips as she leaned in and whispered, “I’m getting wet.”

Intensity speared her, and then Bruce stood up and offered his hand, “Come with me.”

With nervous excitement, Clark took Bruce’s large masculine hand and got to her feet. They left the ballroom hand in hand, a little rush to their walk. They made it into the empty hallway, and then Bruce looked one way and then the other. Then he guided them into another doorway down the hall.

The room was dark, and disused and before Clark had chance to look around, Bruce had her pushed up against the inside of the door. Through the darkness, they stared at each other intensely, and then Clark leaned in.

However, Bruce evaded the kiss, and Clark looked at him wide eyed. 

Her lover explained, “We can’t, we’ll mess up your lipstick, and we have to go back in a minute.”

“A minute?” she teased with a raised eyebrow.

Gazing at her full lips, he admitted, “The way I feel, yeah.” and then he pressed his mouth to her throat and kissed her there. 

Clark gasped softly, and then when her lover knowingly found that sweet spot that was always Clark’s weakness, she moaned, and clung to his tuxedo clad body. 

Bruce echoed her moan, and then one hand cupped her breast through the fabric of the dress that she wore. Then his hand went lower and found the spilt in her dress. His strong male hands slid up her thighs deftly. His teeth grazed her throat in reaction to feeling the new silkiness of her smooth legs and then the skirt was bunched around her waist. 

Then suddenly, he hefted her up against the door. 

Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and whined as he pressed the hardness of his erection to the front of her panties. She gasped, “God, I think you were right.”

“Right?” Bruce grunted as she rubbed against him eagerly.

“I think Kallie is straight.” she confessed, “All I want is your cock inside me.”

At her confession, Bruce stared at her through the dark with smouldering intensity. 

It wasn’t that Clark wanted it, it was that she needed it; it was like Bruce had explained, she felt empty without it. She writhed against the trapped length, “Please.” she mewed desperately.

Bruce groaned, “Fuck.” 

Then his hand was down there. It was clumsy but Bruce unzipped his tuxedo pants, and then he was guiding himself past Clark’s panties. There was a weird moment where they almost lost balance, but then both Bruce’s hands were free, and he cupped Clark’s womanly ass, and then he was inside her.

The hot length stole her breath, and she tensed up around it. She met Bruce's gaze so close, as he throbbed inside her and she watched Bruce watch her intently as he slowly withdrew and then pushed his cock back inside her to the hilt. He was big but she was wet, and now her body knew what to expect it happily yielded to him. 

She knew the mechanics, and how it felt from the other end but it still surprised her how quick and easy it was when she really wanted it. And how good it felt. Her mouth opened, and then her throat arched, “Oh god, Bruce.”

Then in hushed urgent tones, Bruce encouraged, “Yes, baby. You see, this is what I wanted you to feel.”

Clark’s brow creased in tormented pleasure.

Bruce rolled his hips and thrust slowly inside her, “That’s how it felt for me today at your office.”

“This good.” she mewed.

“Better.” he declared, and then he thrust harder.

It wasn’t the first time Bruce Wayne had been inside Clark Kent, he’d been stretched open and took that cock many times in the last few months, but this was different, it was a need to try to get him deeper, her body getting wetter trying to achieve the impossible because her lover was getting all the way in already. 

Her lover couldn’t get deeper, so her feminine cries against his ear became, “Harder, please, fuck me harder.”

With desire, hoarsely Bruce moaned, “Oh my god, Clark.”

Her lover had said earlier that he wouldn’t trust himself not to cry out his true love’s name while fucking a woman like Kallie, so hearing her real name at a time like this, sent her over the edge, fast and unstoppable and she cried out wordlessly as she came. 

She shook and she trembled in ecstasy. Bruce didn’t stop and carried on thrusting in and out, and Clark whimpered. Then she instinctively began bucking onto the hard length, writhing and holding on to his broad manly shoulders, feeling like she needed his cock even more. “Bruce, yes, fuck yes.”

Bruce buried his face against Clark’s neck, and grunted and tried his best to keep going. Clark was at his sweet pounding mercy, and the thought of it was enough to send her shaking in her lover’s arms again. 

“Oh shit, Clark you feel so good.” Bruce grunted, “God, I warned you didn’t I?” and then he was driving as deep as he could, holding her close and coming inside her. 

Panting hard, Bruce bowed his head to her bare shoulder as he recovered.

Clark panted against Bruce’s temple, “Bruce.” her fingers caressed his hair. “Bruce, I can’t think, I can’t move, I just want to roll over and go to sleep.”

Her lover chuckled with a familiar rasp, “I know what you mean, but we have to go back to the ballroom for a little while.”

That familiar tone of voice at a time like this made her quiver and spasm around his cock again, and Bruce whined feeling it.

After a few moments of just staying put, just holding on, and letting her body calm down. Bruce groaned, and then withdrew, and lowered Clark until her feet met the floor. She’d managed the heels better than he’d expected tonight, but now she faltered on them. Bruce caught her arms and steadied her. 

“Thanks.” she uttered.

“My pleasure.” Bruce smiled softly. He reached for and fluffed Kallie’s hair for her. Then he caressed her cheek tenderly.

Lucky for her, she didn’t sweat so her makeup had stayed perfectly in place. Clark had to adjust her panties, and then she lowered and straightened the skirt. While Bruce put himself away and fastened his tuxedo pants. He snagged the silk handkerchief from his breast pocket and swiped his sticky hand. Then he stashed it in his pants pocket.

Then her lover smiled rascally, “Let’s go.”

Sated, Clark grinned in return.

They took each other’s hand and then they returned to the ballroom. As they entered they were noticed, and the people now returned to their table looked knowingly amused at their disappearance. Clark was feeling a little sheepish knowing everyone could guess where they’d disappeared to and what they’d been up to.

Courteously, Bruce led Kallie to the dance-floor instead of back to the table, it was a delaying tactic, but Clark appreciated it. 

Through heavy lidded eyes, she saw Lex watching from the sidelines. The daggers Clark’s nemesis’ eyes speared her with, let her know that he too could guess what they’d been doing. 

She blinked slowly, and then purposefully she stepped closer to Bruce, looped her arms around his neck and pressed herself full bodied to the front of her lover. She felt surprise run through Bruce’s body, but then he tilted his head and murmured in her ear, “Is he still watching you?”

She smiled with satisfaction that her clever partner understood her and the situation so well. She whispered in his ear, “Yes.”

In response, Bruce’s strong hands slid over her body with possession, and he turned them to the music. Clark knew he’d repositioned them so Bruce could see Lex for himself. 

Then her lover bowed his head and pressed a territorial kiss to her bare shoulder. She felt his lips smile against her skin, and she knew Bruce was looking Lex straight in the eye.

The idea of it thrilled her and she laughed huskily.

Bruce’s gaze found hers, and she looked up at him with delighted affection in her eyes. 

They danced together and enjoyed the rest of the night.

~B~

The night had been a success, the elite had welcomed the cause of someone with fresh purpose into their midst. Bruce was so proud of his partner. 

As the only one immune to alcohol, Conner had been the designated driver, and he returned the Metropolitans to Metropolis. Dick was staying in his own room tonight. Clark had insisted Martha stay over at the Manor too, so he could spend time with his mom the next day with no caution. 

As Alfred and Dick made sure the last guests left safely, Bruce accompanied Martha Kent to her room. It had originally been a normal guest room that never got used, but once the possibility of having a family member visit was a reality, Bruce had picked out the nicest of the guest rooms, and had given orders that it was to be aired and cleaned and then maintained to that standard so it could be ready for Martha whenever she wished to come visit.

He led her to that room, and she looked around and complimented, “This is a lovely room, Bruce.”

“I’m glad you like it, Mrs Kent.”

The handsome older woman rolled her eyes, “Not you too.” at Bruce’s confused look, she revealed, “I had to tell…” she grinned, “Joseph not to call me that, it’s too formal for what we are to each other.”

Bruce nodded, “Whatever you wish, Ma’am.”

Martha laughed delightedly, “Do you know how alike you and my son are?”

He smiled in response, “I think that’s why we complement each other and fit together so well.”

“I think you’re right.” she gazed at the bed for a thoughtful moment, and then she met his gaze, “I know from what my son has told me all these years, you don’t do anything without thinking it through. Do you really think what Clark did for you tonight is a long term solution to your dating problem?”

He told her honestly, “I don’t know, tonight was the initial trial to see if it was viable emotionally.”

“You mean if Clark could handle it?” she asked knowingly.

“That’s right.” he confirmed.

“He told me that you’ve got your own part to play in this.” she said wryly.

He glanced at his shiny leather dress shoes, and uttered, “Bree.”

“Uh?”

He looked back up and explained, “Her name is Bree, she would be Joseph’s girl, as Kallie would be Bruce’s.”

Martha Kent chuckled, “Well if you two decide to do this for real, I’d love to meet Bree.”

He felt a blush coming to his cheeks, and he deferred, “We’ll see, now I’ll say goodnight, Ma’am.”

The motherly figure reached up and kissed his cheek, “Goodnight, Bruce.”

~*~

He climbed the staircase to the next landing, where his bedroom was. Then he entered his bedroom. He went to the bathroom door and heard the shower running.

Bruce was kind of disappointed, he’d have liked to undress Kallie out of that sensational black dress. But he also knew what it was like wanting to get clean. He and his lover had had a mind-blowing quickie earlier tonight and she hadn’t had chance to clean up afterwards. He understood, but he was still disappointed.

He walked towards the bed, and then toed his dress shoes off. As he reached up for his bow tie, the bathroom door opened and a feminine voice chided, “Don’t you dare. I want to do that.”

Bruce turned around to find Kallie standing there wearing a tiny white terry cloth robe that was just low enough to cover her modesty. It wasn’t a sexy robe, but the length, and the whiteness contrasted against the golden skin of her smooth legs did it for Bruce.

She still wore her makeup, but now the ornate comb was out of her hair so it was all black tousles again. The fact that she hadn’t washed away the makeup revealed to Bruce that she hadn’t had a full shower, just gotten freshened up.

His lover approached him, a tentative sway to her hips. Bruce murmured as he watched intently, “I thought I’d missed my chance.”

Kallie smiled, “I waited for you, I want you to smudge my lipstick.”

Bruce reflected that smile, and then he tenderly reached for and cupped her face. He closed the gap, bowing slightly, without her heels, she was shorter again. He pressed his lips delicately to her glossy lips. 

She kissed him back, her hands grasping his shoulders, his fingers threaded into her hair and then the kiss grew until it was all tongue, and eager moans. Breathing heavily, she ended the kiss and gazed up at him with such affection in her wide aquamarine eyes. He used his thumb to caress her smudged lips, “There.” he whispered huskily.

His lover grinned, and then her smaller hands reached for his bow tie and loosened it. Then her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. She continued until she pulled it out his waistband, and then pushed the shirt and the tuxedo jacket off his muscular shoulders.

Bruce chuckled, and then drew both down his muscled arms, and absently tossed them on the bedroom carpet. Kallie bit her lip, and then her palms stroked over the muscles of Bruce’s chest, and abdomen. 

Lowly, Bruce commented, “You’re looking at me as if you’ve never seen my chest before.”

She pursed her lips, “I guess I’m seeing it from a different angle from down here.”

“I guess so...” he said with amusement, “...but you’re still tall for a woman.”

Kallie wasn’t listening, she leaned in and kissed his chest. When she drew back, she laughed when she saw that she’d left a lipstick mark there. Then she leaned in again and kissed and licked his nipple with attentiveness.

Bruce groaned, “So good, it’s a little unusual for a woman to focus there on me.”

She murmured against his moist nipple, “They’re greedy and want what they know you can give them.”

“I’d like to think that I’m that good.” he mused.

“You are, I already knew how good you are with me, but now I know why they won’t leave you alone.”

He chuckled gently at her words and the tickle they caused to his sensitive nipple, “It’s nice to be appreciated… god your mouth is nice, Kallie.”

Kallie hummed before she changed sides and sucked his other nipple slowly. At the same time, her fingers trailed up and down his abs to the sprinkling of hair below his navel over and over. He mirrored her by threading his fingers through her waves of raven hair and grazed her scalp gently.

Bruce was well on his way to being erect when she pulled away finally. He watched with rapt attention as Kallie took a step back, smiled demurely with her now almost bare mouth. She looked at him through her long mascara black lashes. Then she reached for the white robe she was wearing, unbelted it, opened it and then let it drop from her shoulders to the carpet.

She was glorious and almost nude, only wearing a pair of tiny silky black panties. Seeing his desire, she held his gaze for a long moment, “You really like me this way don’t you?”

He nodded mutely.

Then she turned around, and then with straight legs, bent over and pushed the panties down revealing her sweet curvy ass. The exhibition was completely over the top for his lover, and it let Bruce know it was only an attempt to push his buttons.

It was working.

She straightened up, and then turned around. She eyed his crotch that couldn’t disguise how turned on it was, bulging and strained. Nude, she stepped closer again, and then she slowly fell to her knees in front of him. 

Excitement sizzled through him, and with anticipation, he watched his lover unclasped his tuxedo pants with her French manicured nailed fingers, and drag his black boxers down at the same time. 

He sprang out fully erect before she even leaned in. With a smile, she teased him with her hot breath, and then she started at his balls and licked all the way to the tip. 

Bruce groaned, “That’s right, baby.”

Her smaller hand wrapped around the base and she stroked the length. She murmured, “You were right, it feels so much bigger in my hand.” she pumped it steadily, and teased, “I wonder if it’ll feel bigger in my mouth too.”

She didn’t wait for a reply from him, she covered the head with her full lips and sucked gently. She looked up and made eye contact, as she licked along the underside, and then the tip. 

She hummed around the glans still making serious eye contact. Then she went down on him, and she swallowed around him.

His hands flailed, as he half choked and cried out with pleasure. She returned to the tip and then went down again and took his whole length again. Bruce’s head flung back, and he moaned desperately. 

That incredible mouth sucked its way off slowly and divinely, before licking around the glans and sucking it again. Bruce groaned and then he returned his lust drunk gaze to the person giving him so much pleasure. He gazed down into those loving aquamarine eyes, and he didn’t know it was possible until that moment but his cock suddenly got even harder in that sensuous mouth.

He reached out, and his fingers threaded through short black tousles. His other hand caressed the strong jaw. He glanced down further to the nude virile masculinity kneeling at his feet. The amulet was on the carpet next to him. 

Primally his body reacted, and he withdrew and then thrust his throbbing cock back into that mouth, and watched his best friend swallow it. 

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Twined 12  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,615  
SUMMARY: Bruce has passed Clark’s test and now they enjoy the night together.

~B~

The veneer of manners had slipped, he didn’t have any control. Any restraint he’d had was gone and he withdrew and he thrust back in. “Yes, Clark.” he growled.

He felt the vibration of his lover’s laughter around the flesh in his mouth as Clark pulled back. When Bruce’s cock left his lips, with sparkling eyes, Clark grinned up at him with that glorious smile of his.

“I almost got worried that you preferred me as a woman; but you don’t do you?” he asked.

Clark began stroking him again with his large masculine hand, and just that made Bruce shudder. 

Bruce admitted gravelly, “Since I came back from Asia I found out that I could have almost any woman I wanted. But in the end, that’s not what I wanted, I wanted my very manly best friend.”

Clark squeezed the girth of flesh gently with a knowing grip, “I knew that already, Bruce, but you do like Kallie.”

Bruce nodded, “Just as much as you like Bree.”

“I like Bree because she’s just you girl-shaped.”

Then Clark pushed him gently but absolutely and Bruce landed with a bounce sitting on the edge of his own bed. Bruce met Clark’s gaze with surprise and curiosity. Clark murmured huskily, “But I love you boy-shaped.”

Then he leaned in and nuzzled Bruce's balls. Bruce laughed, and then slumped back on his elbows, his cock taunt against his stomach and he spread his legs. 

Clark murmured, “Good boy.”

Then he spread Bruce’s thighs wider and went lower and licked his perineum, Bruce moaned in response, “And I thought I might get to have Kallie again tonight.” he whined as Clark’s tongue got nearer it’s target. “Damn, this is even better.”

His lover met his gaze, the lipstick had been worn away, but Clark still wore the smoky eye shadow and mascara and in dramatic eyes there was the urge to argue the comment, but Clark knew him by now, and had learned the lessons at the same time as Bruce had. Clark mumbled moist lips against him, “My big macho power bottom.”

Anyone else and he’d have been embarrassed, but not with the man who’s cock had taught him the lesson so damned well. He leered, “Yes my big sweet responsive top.”

Clark’s hands traced Bruce's thighs, and just that made his cock flex against his stomach. His lover smiled, “So hard for me.” he said and mouthed Bruce's balls. 

Bruce groaned, “Yes.”

“You want me?”

“God, yes.”

Clark smiled knowingly. 

Bruce groaned again, and then pushed his lover away. He stood up, and got rid of his pants. He murmured, “Stay right there.”

Then naked, he walked away and then entered the bathroom. Five minutes later, he returned from taking a shower. He smiled with affection and lust as he found Clark was kneeling in the exactly same place as he’d left him. He returned to the bed, and he resumed his previous position. 

His lover raised a taunting, teasing eyebrow at him.

He caught Clark’s head and brought him closer, back to his needy centre. Clark licked him and hummed. His lover murmured still so close to it that it twitched, “Today, I felt how wet I could make you.”

Bruce remembered and it sent a little shudder through him, “Yes, I remember.”

Clark licked down his perineum and then pressed his tongue to his hole. Bruce felt himself twitch again against that tongue. 

“You were so needy, you wanted my cock so much.”

He whined a little, and then Bruce told him, “I want your cock just as much.” he chuckled hoarsely, “I need just a little help getting wet.”

Clark slowly licked his way from his entrance, over his balls and up the length of him to the tip. Then he asked, “You want me to make you wet?”

He nodded eagerly.

Then his lover stood up, and he walked around the bed, and got the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. With hungry eyes, Bruce admired the strong masculinity as it moved. As Clark returned to stand in front of him, Bruce was drawn to the aroused length pointing at him. Before Clark could kneel back down, Bruce reached out and made a fist around the beautiful hard cock. His lover groaned and held his stance and let Bruce play with him. 

As he gazed down at him through mascara black lashes, Bruce knew that Clark had forgotten that he was still wearing the make up. He thought his lover looked incredible with his face so pretty but his hard muscular body so undoubtedly male. Bruce leaned in and he took that girth of manhood into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he took as much of the length as he could. He wasn’t as skilful as Clark yet, learning to deep throat his lover’s cock was a challenge and he was enjoying practising. 

Clark moaned in pleasure, and gently caught Bruce’s head and carefully fucked his mouth. “Better than perfect.” his lover encouraged.

Bruce hummed around him, and he reached up and he caressed Clark’s body, travelling over his abs and up cupping his pectorals, the muscles pushed into his hands just as needfully as his breasts earlier. He opened his eyes and gazed up where he was touching, and then his hands stroked their way down again, over his lover’s obliques and around to cup his sweet ass.

Slowly, he sucked his way off the throbbing hard length, and then he kissed his belly, then his oblique, he rose from the bed, and he licked his way up his abdomen, his sternum, and then his throat, until finally he took Clark’s open panting mouth.

They kissed slowly but with wide mouthfuls of lips and tongue. Bruce brought their bodies together and aching cock met aching cock. He rubbed them together as they continued eating and savouring each other’s mouths.

Then Clark’s hands caressed his ass, and then his fingers spread his cheeks. Bruce whimpered into his lover’s mouth as a slick finger pressed inside him. A minute later, another was added and Bruce grunted, “Yes, god I want you.”

His super-strong lover lifted him as easy as Bruce had lifted Kallie earlier. Bruce’s legs wrapped around Clark’s waist. 

He cried softly and held on as Clark’s cock inched into his hole. They gazed into each other’s eyes intensely as they became one. Clark’s eyes shimmered with lustful energy and Bruce's body responded by opening itself up, excited, wanting that contained power to consume him in fiery passion.

When he was all the way to the hilt inside him, Clark said gravelly, “This is all I need; to be yours I’ll do anything you want me to do.”

Bruce's brow creased with emotion, only months ago Clark had thought of him as only his best friend. Even after his friend had found out that Bruce loved him, Bruce hadn’t been certain that his best friend felt those romantic feelings for him as strongly as his own. He’d even been willing to let him walk away if he wanted to, because Bruce loved him that much. 

But now looking into his beautiful eyes, feeling his cock so deep and throbbing inside him, he knew Clark truly meant it. He knew their feelings for each other were perfectly balanced. Clark didn’t do things by halves, he could be as obsessional as Bruce could be. He’d come to him, gave him his body, and surrendered his heart to Bruce. He looked into those magnificent eyes and knew he could no longer give him up. Whatever life threw at them, whatever they had to do there was no way back.

He said lowly, “You are mine, Clark. With whatever name, in whatever form, you are mine forever.”

His words might’ve scared anyone else, but the man of steel blinked slowly, and then took Bruce’s mouth with possession. The kiss told him everything he needed to know, he was Clark’s as much as Clark was his.

His lover strode over to the bed, and he pressed Bruce down into the mattress. 

Clark began moving in earnest, thrusting the length of him in and out. Bruce gasped and panted into Clark’s mouth as his legs cradled Clark’s strength filled body. His fingers dug into impenetrable flesh, as Clark’s girth opened him up again and again. He dragged his mouth away and he cried in ecstasy into his lover’s ear. “Please, yes.” 

Both Clark’s hands came up and caught his head. He looked down into his face and watched his every reaction as he took him, as he grazed his prostate over and over. Bruce couldn’t turn away and he stared with awe and devotion and lust into that beloved face. 

At what was revealed in Bruce’s face, Clark’s eyes flared amber and he thrust harder into his body.

Writhing and trembling, Bruce whimpered as he was thrust off the edge of sense. His forgotten length flexed between their stomachs and splattered hot come between them. At the unanticipated climax, Clark shuddered and pulled out and with an earthy rumble, he shot his come over Bruce’s belly to mix with his. 

As Clark stopped jerking his cock and tremoring, they met each other’s gaze with heaving breaths. There was dazed shock in both their eyes, before a gleam took over and they both giggled softly and they kissed each other still smiling.

~*~

They’d made love last night, and then they’d slept soundly. They hadn’t had chance to talk about the results of last night’s test. Clark had seemed mostly fine during the gala, and he’d embraced being Kallie for the sex they’d shared, but Bruce knew it was a whole new undertaking, to play another persona indefinitely. Even if it would only be a date with each of the girlfriend’s once a week or so in public.

It wasn’t just Clark though, however to Bruce, Clark was the key. If his partner could do it, then he was satisfied he could. 

He’d had a trial run yesterday, but he’d only gone from his bedroom to his car, from the car to the Foundation where only a few people had seen him. What his lover had done had been courageous, not only a roomful of strangers and acquaintances, but also his family and friends. 

He knew facing and dancing with Lex Luthor had rattled Clark, but he’d pulled through with dignity. Bruce was more proud of him for last night than when they saved the world from an evil menace.

Bruce remembered late last night, Martha saying she’d like to meet Bree. He’d decided that he would see how brave he was, just by collecting the amulet off the bedroom carpet where they’d abandoned it last night before going downstairs and having breakfast with Martha, Dick and Alfred as Bree.

His attention returned to the man sleeping beside him. Last night, they’d managed to smudge off the lipstick, but the rest of Clark’s face wore the traces of the makeup. Clark’s eyelashes were always long and luscious but the mascara stretched them out so they were black fans edging the smoky eyeshadow. 

The drama that the makeup added to his face, highlighted the contrast of his masculine shoulders, and chest. Bruce found the affect surprisingly arousing. He reached out and caressed over his lover’s broad chest in spirals, until Clark woke up slowly. The black lashes raised to reveal sleepy pools of curiosity.

Clark blinked and then murmured, “Why is Bree here?”

Bree smiled at his befuddlement. “It’s another test.”

His brow creased, “What kind of test?”

She revealed, “I’m going to meet your mother. She asked last night, so I’m going down for breakfast.”

Clark gazed at her a long moment, and then reached out and caressed her face, “You look really nice without makeup.”

Bruce glanced down bashfully, “Really?”

“Yeah.” he rose up, and leaned in and kissed her bare lips. She returned it gently. Even though deep down she didn’t want to stop, she pulled away carefully. She smiled, “I’ll miss breakfast if you don’t stop.”

With a soft look, Clark blinked slowly.

Bruce urged, “If you want to have breakfast too, you better go and wash that war paint off.”

Clark’s eyes widened as he remembered, “Oh yeah, I guess I better.”

From the bed, Bree watched her lover slip naked from the sheets and she watched him until he disappeared behind the bathroom door. She had to fight the urge to follow him.

She got up from the bed, and went to the walk-in wardrobe. Bruce had only bought the white pant suit Bree had worn yesterday, and hadn’t thought to buy nightwear as such. Having sex in Bree's form hadn’t been the plan, never mind having something to wear to sleep or breakfast in. 

She picked out a dark blue t-shirt, and then slipped it over her head. It was oversized on her womanly body, and hit her at mid thigh. She covered it with Bruce’s usual blue robe, that was now ankle length. She tied the belt and looked in the mirror.

It wasn’t the elegance of yesterday’s outfit, but it was good enough for a family breakfast. She tidied her shoulder length hair with her fingers, until she was satisfied.

She left the wardrobe to find Clark shower fresh and wearing his pyjamas, his robe and slippers on.

It made her realise, and she got Bruce’s slippers and put them on. Clark chuckled softly at the oversized footwear. Bree pointed her finger, “Don’t you dare pick me up and carry me.”

Her lover nodded along, and promised, “I won’t, now come on.”

~*~

They entered the kitchen to find Alfred brewing tea, while Martha had taken over the kitchen and was cooking bacon and sausage. Dick was at the kitchen table waiting for the delicious smelling grub.

Clark made their presence known by asking chirpily, “I hope there’s enough for us.”

Both Alfred and Martha turned and looked. Alfred began, “Good morning Master Clark…” then his gaze found the strange female in his kitchen, and he stared.

Dick stared and then grumbled, “Shit.”

Martha stared too, and then she smiled, and asked genteelly, “You must be Bree?”

“Bree?” Alfred asked dumbfounded.

“Bree?” Dick echoed.

She felt edgy under her guardian’s and sidekick’s gaze. To try to relieve her nerves, she asked, “Shouldn’t that be Miss Bree?”

Alfred blinked and then coughed, and then said kind of flustered, “Sorry, of course, Miss.”

Her nerves gone, Bruce laughed, “I was joking, Alfred.”

Martha Kent approached, even as a woman she towered over the petite older woman but she caught Bree’s womanly shoulders, “It is very nice to meet you, Bree.”

She reached up and tucked her shoulder length hair behind her ear as she uttered quietly, “I’m still Bruce, Ma’am.”

Martha chuckled, and pulled her into a full blown hug, “Of course you are, Honey.”

Her lover’s mom pulled back, and grinned, then she met Clark's smiling face, and said, “Your girl is lovely, Clark.”

“I know she is.” Clark replied sincerely.

Dick complained, “Jesus, this is as bad as last night, well almost.”

Bruce’s face became stony, as inside he felt insulted. Clark must’ve seen her reaction because he leaned in and whispered, “He’s uncomfortable with the fact that we’re both gorgeous as women.”

She frowned, and glanced at Dick, and then back at Clark. Her lover nodded sagely. 

She snorted softly.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Twined 13  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,526  
SUMMARY: The future begins to look brighter as Clark and Bruce come to a conclusion.

~B~

Clark and Bruce took their seats at the kitchen table, and let the people in charge of the kitchen do their thing. Clark reached out and took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. This was crazy, this was his house, but here and now she felt like the girlfriend who had stayed over for the first time, and had to confront the parents.

Alfred turned around with the teapot, and put it down in the centre of the table. The milk jug and sugar bowl were already there. Bruce watched as Alfred got five cups from the cupboard, and then turned again to put them on the table. All the time, Alfred was careful not to look at her.

Maybe he’d gone to far, maybe Alfred couldn’t handle this situation. It wasn’t as if Alfred was going to be seeing much of Bree, and especially not at breakfast time.

Martha was busy cooking the poached eggs. Bruce turned and saw Clark was watching her. Her brow creased trying to convey her discomfort. Clark smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek, “It’s okay, B.”

After a few minutes, long enough for the tea to brew, Alfred sat down at the table and offered, “Tea?”

Dick and Clark agreed and thanked him, and then Alfred asked, “And for you, Miss?”

“Yes, please.” she answered quietly.

Alfred poured her cup first, and then Clark's. Then he offered, “Would you like milk and sugar?”

With too much emotion for the situation, she complained, “You know how I have my tea, Alfred.”

The older man stared at her lost for a moment.

She shook her head, and said with despair, “Despite the packaging, I’m still Bruce, Alfred, please.”

His guardian’s face creased, “I’m sorry, Miss… I mean… Master Bruce, I suppose I’m not handling this very well.” Alfred shook his head at himself, “It’s just as well that you wasn’t a little girl, I would’ve been no help to you at all.”

Bruce smiled seeing the flustered self-recrimination his dear friend was putting himself through. “You just feel out of your depth, don’t you. It’s not repulsion.”

Horror appeared on Alfred’s face at that statement, “Certainly not… I…”

Coming to the rescue as always, Clark spoke up, “Alfred handled me being a woman just fine last night, it’s not about the girl parts, it’s because it’s you.”

Alfred nodded along, grateful for Clark’s help. Then Martha turned from the stove, with the breakfast plates. As she put them on the table, she agreed, “I understand. Mentally I knew that Kallie was Clark but it was difficult not to treat her with a more delicate touch.”

Dick added, “It’s hard to see past the outside and see them as they really are.”

Clark nodded, “Perception.”

Everyone turned and looked, and Clark revealed, “It’s something Lois said last night when I was getting ready, and asked how I should act. She said to act normally, because everyone’s perception would fill in the blanks.”

Bruce concurred, “Well, it’s just the same when I’m Bruce Wayne, most of my reputation is built on what others think they see, and things they’ve heard.”

“It’s the same with Superman.” her partner agreed.

She smiled, and then glanced at Alfred, “You’ve never let me do it before Alfred but do you want me to add my own milk and sugar?”

Alfred shook himself, and added the milk and sugar the way Bruce liked it. After that, they all tucked into their breakfasts.

As they ate, Martha asked, “Have you decided if this is viable yet?”

Clark frowned at the question, but Bruce shook her head, “We haven’t had chance to talk yet.”

There was a lingering moment, when everyone considered why they hadn’t had time last night. Then Dick ploughed ahead, “What’s viable?”

His partner’s mother responded, “Whether being Kallie and Bree part time is the right way to go.”

Bruce squeezed Clark’s hand, “How did it feel last night, good, tolerable or did you hate it?”

Clark pinched his lips and looked thoughtful. Then he sighed, “I didn’t hate it.” he glanced at his mom and Alfred before he admitted, “There were things about being Kallie that I enjoyed.”

She knew he meant the sex, because Bruce had been surprised about how good the sex was too. Both of them were bisexual, and flexible in the bedroom when it came to gay sex, so having the other inside them wasn’t like a straight man or dominant having to deal with penetration, so both of them had been free to enjoy it. 

Her lover picked up his cup and sipped his tea and then said with a wince, “If it’s what we have to do to be together, without me having to share you, then I’m willing to do it.”

The wince let her know they were in the territory of a chore not a pleasure but it was viable. “I’ll have to set up backgrounds on both women, like I did for Joseph so the press have something to find, so it appears they both have had lives of their own.”

Then Alfred remarked, “That will be three personas each, such a big production to satisfy a simple need.”

She saw the look in Clark’s eyes and saw he agreed with Alfred, and she remembered their argument from a few weeks ago. She sighed, “I know, I thought being cousins would solve everything, set up your new persona and let me continue mine.”

Martha said, “But you didn’t take into consideration faithfulness?”

With wide eyes Bruce startled, and denied, “I have been faithful, I want to be faithful. That’s what this…” she motioned at Alfred, “...big production is all in aid of, because it’s becoming obvious that the great Bruce Wayne isn’t… sowing his oats.”

Clark added, “That’s my problem too, Joe’s been in town for months and hasn’t slept with anyone either. Nobody expected shy and nervous Clark Kent to sleep around but they expect to see at least something from Joe.”

Martha gazed from one to another, and then asked Bruce, “You’re willing to do all this…” she motioned at her femininity, “But you aren’t willing to come out, as a gay or bisexual man?”

All faces turned to him, and waited for an answer. He didn’t know what to say.

Then her partner’s mother continued to probe, “If Clark Kent hadn’t have died, and you’d eventually discovered each other’s feelings, would you have dated my son as Clark Kent?”

It was such a what if question, it hadn’t happened that way, and it didn’t change the mess they were in now. Bruce had loved Clark for years, keeping his feelings a secret. After years of soul searching, he’d accepted that one day Clark would find out, or maybe Bruce would pluck up the courage to declare his love. However, he’d not thought about what they would do then, even if Clark had returned his love.

It had happened, Clark had found out, and amazingly did love him in return; he loved him enough to turn himself into a woman to make Bruce’s plan work. Swallowing hard, Bruce met Clark's gaze and confessed, “I think to be with Clark once that I had him, I’d have done whatever it took.”

There was so much emotion in Clark’s eyes at her words, and then he reached out, and pulled her out of her chair and into his lap and hugged her smaller body to his. Cocooned by his strong arms, Bruce hugged back desperately. 

Then Alfred said, “So making you cousins was the fatal flaw in the plan.”

Bruce turned still sitting over Clark’s lap, and met Alfred's gaze and nodded, “I guess I have to knock a genius point off.”

Clark chuckled and squeezed tighter.

Martha commented, “There’s nothing stopping cousins being together.”

As one everyone in the kitchen turned to her and grimaced at the notion. 

The older woman chuckled, “I’m talking law, cousins can’t get married, but in most states cohabitation and sexual relationships are not unlawful.”

Clark had revealed that his maternal grandfather had been a lawyer, and before she’d married Jonathan Kent his daughter had been on the same path. She knew what she was talking about but still, what she was revealing seemed unseemly or archaic, Bruce asked, “You think I should announce that I’m in a same-sex relationship with my own cousin?”

Alfred said thoughtfully, “In my day, when being gay was criminalised, it didn’t stop lovers being together. You’d find gentlemen sharing a flat or house, confirmed bachelors they were called. They were careful and didn’t – couldn’t show their feelings in public because of other people’s prejudice and the risk of being arrested. However, that didn’t stop rumours, and when they never got married and continued to live together it would be assumed that they were a same-sex couple.”

Martha muttered, “But not put that politely.”

Alfred nodded, “That is true, Martha. We are indeed living in more enlightened times. My point is, you wouldn’t have to make any statement, just live your life together.”

Clark asked, “So you’re saying we could stick to being just Joe and Bruce, not date anyone else and let the rumourmongers decide for themselves.”

Alfred nodded.

Bruce mumbled, “Yet the point of Bruce Wayne was to attract attention, distance him from Batman. You’re saying not date, that would impact my facade.”

Martha chuckled, “You do complicate things, Bruce. I think the idea is, Bruce Wayne is still out and about, still going to galas like last night, going to the theatre, going to concerts, but taking the person you really want to go with.”

“You mean Joe?” Bruce leaned her head against Clark’s, “And what happens when the rumours get too much and someone is cheeky enough to ask?”

Clark kissed her forehead, “Then we either confirm or deny but keep going as we are.”

Bruce sat up, and gazed down at her lover, “You want to do this, you prefer this plan to mine?”

“Yes.” Clark admitted as he reached up, and tucked Bree's shoulder length hair behind her ear again. 

Suddenly, Bruce felt silly sitting in Clark’s lap at the kitchen table in front of Martha, Dick and Alfred as a woman. She struggled to her feet and then said with mortification, “Excuse me, I just need…”

She left the kitchen at a dignified walk, but then ran up the grand staircase to the bedroom, her oversized slippers falling off along the way.

She entered the bedroom, and then stared at herself in the mirror. It was stupid, but she felt stupid. Tears came to her eyes, and she squeezed her eyes shut and fought the tears.

Then strong arms were around her, and she held on, and sniffled against his warm comforting chest, “Damned hormones.”

Clark chuckled, and rubbed her back soothingly, “It’s okay, baby it’s okay.”

“I didn’t think it through did I, I finally had you, and I wanted you here with me.” she sucked in a breath, “And this time, I overthought things, making things complicated with personas, and backgrounds and buying outfits.” she pulled back and gazed up at him with large sorrowful eyes, “I made you do that last night in front of everyone, even Lex. I’m so sorry.”

Clark stroked her cheek with his thumb, “B, you don’t have to be sorry, I agreed, I didn’t have to, you didn’t make me.”

Bruce shook her head, “You’re too nice, Clark.”

“It was a decent plan, I thought we were trapped by circumstance too, I didn’t think it was as simple as Mom and Alfred showed us it could be. We’re just lucky that we’re still in the testing stage, where Kallie and Bree can just disappear again.”

“So you think that’s the way we should go, become those two handsome chaps who live in that mansion together, who accompany each other everywhere until someone puts two and two together?”

Clark’s fingers trailed down her jaw to her neck, and then he released the necklace that held the amulet. In an instant, they were eye to eye. Bree disappeared, but what was inside was still the same. Tenderly, Clark used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. 

His lover said gently, “You said your plan depended on me; on what I could handle. This plan depends on you, Bruce. Nobody knows Joe that well, it will be Bruce’s reputation that will be affected by the rumours we create. I need you to be okay with that.”

Bruce smiled fragilely, “If I was normal, and there was no personas at all, and I fell in love with my best friend, and he loved me, I’d give up those women without a care. If we were normal, I’d commit myself to you for life, I’d give you my name because I wouldn’t need anyone else.”

Clark smiled tenderly, “You silly genius, that’s what you’ve already done.”

His lover leaned in and Bruce closed the gap and kissed him whole heartedly. Clark’s arms embraced him, and then pulled him up onto his tiptoes. Bruce laughed into the kiss and held on. The kiss ended and Clark murmured, “I love kissing you.”

Bruce pulled away with a grin, “Let’s get dressed so I can figure everything out.”

Clark tilted his head and griped, “Bruce, the new plan means there’s nothing to figure out.”

He rolled his eyes, as he went to the wardrobe and got some boxer shorts and jeans out. He removed the robe but left the dark blue t-shirt on. After slipping into the underwear and jeans, he grabbed some socks and sneakers, and then carried them to the bed and sat down to put them on. 

He noticed Clark was still watching him.

Bruce shook his head as he put his socks on, “I’ve been planning this in my head for over two weeks; sometimes letting go of a plan takes as much effort as thinking one up.”

“Oh.” Clark uttered.

He pursed his lips as he put the first sneaker on and then the other. “Yeah oh.”

“So you’re going down to the cave to de-stress, and I have to check in at the Foundation, to make sure everything’s ticking over since last night.”

“Sounds good.”

Clark nodded, and headed for the door, then he stopped and turned and went over to Bruce’s dressing table, opened a compartment and he saw him put the amulet in with Bruce’s cufflinks. Then his partner turned and met his gaze. Bruce raised a curious eyebrow at him. In return, Clark smirked playfully, “You never know when it might come in handy.”

Bruce leered just as playfully, “You liked the multiple orgasms didn’t you?”

Clark batted his eyelashes, “A girl never tells.”

He laughed with affection as Clark continued out of Bruce’s bedroom and over to his own across the landing, so he could get dressed too.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Twined 14/14  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,749  
SUMMARY: The day of the city farm opening arrives.

~S~

It was a few months later, and Joseph Wayne walked through the complete Wayne Foundation City Farm complex. All the construction work was done, the housing for the animals, enclosures, the feed and bedding stores were stocked, the cookhouse was ready, and there was even a manager’s lodge where Graham the retired farmer they’d hired to be the farm manager, was going to live with his wife. 

Tomorrow it was the grand opening, with all the bells and whistles of an event but this evening, Martha Kent and Alfred Pennyworth strolled through the complex having a private tour. 

The farmer’s wife observed with a trained eye as the trucks and trailers unloaded the livestock to their new home. Clark watched too making sure everything went smoothly. Though of course, he had to let Graham lead the task, as Joseph Wayne wasn’t supposed to have the knowledge that a farm boy had about livestock.

He walked across to his mom and Alfred. Subdued, he asked, “What do you think, Ma’am?”

His guiding light his whole life, nodded thoughtfully, “It’s not meant to be a working farm, I know that…”

He nodded too, “You think it’s too kitsch?”

Martha Kent smiled, “No, Sweetheart, I just hope those kids don’t think it’s like a circus, that they realise that these animals are a responsibility.”

He shrugged, “I hope so too. A lot of these kids are damaged, and abused; some that Batman himself rescued from the streets. I think caring for the animals will bring them out of themselves. If they can still care, then it’ll let them understand that there are people out there that want to care for them.”

His mom shook her head fondly, and stepped forward to give him a hug. At the last moment, she hesitated. Clark smiled with all the love he had for her, and embraced her and hugged her warmly. “There’s no cameras here yet.”

“Your dad would be so proud.” she told him.

~*~

Alfred had driven Martha back to the Manor earlier, however Clark had stayed behind and overseen everything until the trucks and trailers had left and all the animals had been installed in their new homes. Then he said goodnight to Graham and then returned home.

When he got there, his partner couldn’t be found in his usual places, so Clark concentrated for a moment. He squinted as he found his heartbeat.

He entered the Cobalt room, Joe’s bedroom, to find Bruce there looking at something. Clark approached slowly until he saw what Bruce was looking at. At the same time, Bruce turned his head and saw him.

His partner held up what he was looking at and chided, “I had a feeling about this.”

Clark sighed and rolled his eyes, “What’s wrong with them?” 

The billionaire snorted, “Come on Clark, you know what’s wrong.”

“It’s a farm.” he retorted.

His lover laughed, “But you’re not a farmer, you’re a billionaire philanthropist, Mr Wayne.” 

Shocked, Clark denied, “I am not a billionaire.”

“You deny it like it’s a bad thing.”

Clark swallowed hard, and then snorted, “I guess it’s a throwback to growing up on a farm, struggling to get by, sometimes just by sheer stubbornness.”

Bruce nodded along, and acquiesced, “Okay, wealthy philanthropist.” he shook the old jeans and plaid work shirt, “Where exactly was Joseph Wayne supposed to have got hold of these.”

“They’re just jeans and a shirt, Bruce.” he complained.

Bruce smirked, “I knew I had to be prepared.” he tossed the clothes from the back of Clark’s wardrobe onto the bed, and then he turned and headed for the door. “Come with me.”

Clark harrumphed, and turned and followed him across the landing to Bruce’s bedroom. He entered behind him to find another set of clothes laid out on the bed. He approached and asked, “These are jeans and a plaid shirt too, Bruce, what’s the point?”

“Perception, Clark, you do remember what we learnt a few months back. It’s all about what other people see or think they see.” his lover urged, “Try them on.”

He sighed, and then reached for his sapphire blue woollen turtle neck sweater and pulled it off over his head, then his white tank top that he wore underneath. When they were in his hands, he noticed Bruce had gone over to the bed, and sat down to watch him undress. Clark grumbled, “Enjoying the show?”

Bruce’s keen eyes traced his shirtless body, and he hummed, “Yes, I am very much.”

Clark took a shaky breath, seeing his best friend’s desire for him was always a turn on. Instead of ignoring him, he toed off his shoes and then slowly he reached for the fly of his jeans. He watched Bruce watch him as he pushed them down his thighs before kicking them off over his feet. 

He walked over to the bed in just his boxer shorts, and without turning away, Bruce picked up the new jeans and offered them. He took them, and without moving away, he slid into the denim. The jeans were expensive and were a closer fit than his old work jeans. They were stylishly distressed instead of really worn out. 

Next came the shirt, and he slipped into it. It was a blue plaid shirt but it was an expensive silk weave, that had bicep hugging short sleeves. When Bruce made a little contented noise, Clark returned his gaze to him as he fastened the buttons up. Bruce murmured, “That’s very nice. Look in the mirror.”

He turned and went over to the mirror, now with his back to him, Bruce groaned, “Now that is sumptuous.”

He knew Bruce was looking at his ass, because he could feel the snugness of the denim clinging to him. When he looked in the mirror, he saw that they were tight at the crotch too. Clark winced, “There’s no room for anything in these.”

His lover stood up from the bed and then sidled in behind him, his hands cupping Clark’s denim hips. “You look so good, baby. Can’t you see that?”

He groaned, “And if you touch me, or look at me tomorrow, everyone will see that.”

Bruce laughed huskily, “You’ll have to think innocent thoughts all day.”

Then he reached around and cupped his crotch, Clark instinctively thrust his crotch forward into that hand. The pressure was already there as the space inside the crotch disappeared entirely. Then from behind dextrous fingers were unbuttoning his shirt. Bruce spread it open and caressed Clark’s exposed body with greedy hands. Clark smiled and asked wryly, “What do you think you’re doing, Cousin Bruce?”

“Nothing, Cousin Joe.” he replied in the same tone of voice, “I’m just trying to help you get out of these clothes, you don’t need them on until tomorrow morning.”

Delighted Clark laughed, “You expect me to be buck naked all night?”

“Oh I’m counting on it.” he said as he began on Clark’s fly.

~*~

The following day, he was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, though they weren’t the kind he’d grown up wearing. Bruce had told him in no uncertain terms that his cousin wouldn’t wear clothes that a real farmer would wear, so the outfit was a sartorial nod instead.

Soon the gates would open and the Gotham press, and a dozen kids from the Foundation’s program would arrive to test it out. His personal assistant Bobbie, Daniel the treasurer, Patricia and Christopher the volunteers were here for the opening, all excited and energized by the Foundation’s new direction.

Tomorrow was going to be the real day one of the centre. He walked along as the animals were brought out of their stables, pens and sty and taken to the petting enclosures.

He patted the side of one of the jersey cows as he went passed her. The plan was that the visiting kids would help look after the animals, feed them and muck them out, not just pet them, but today, it was all for the media circus.

A micro-goat bleated at him as he went past him. Clark smiled, “Are you ready for the spotlight little fella?”

The billy bleated again as if to answer him. 

He continued his inspection. When he got near the adventure playground, he spotted the overgrown figure sitting on the crossbar of the merry-go-round. He was wearing a blue denim shirt and jeans to match. He knew he had agreed to support him today but he didn’t expect to find him here. Clark smiled and asked, “What are you doing on that?”

Bruce raised his eyebrows, “Get on.”

Clark laughed, and then he walked over and stepped up and sat on another crossbar. He watched amused as Bruce hopped one foot off and pushed and kick started ride. They began going around and around, and then Bruce hopped back on. As they spun, Bruce held onto the bars and leaned out making it spin faster. Grinningly, he revealed, “I always loved this one as a little kid.”

“Why this one?” he asked curiously.

His partner sniggered, “Because I loved the danger and the thrill of it.”

He chuckled, “Danger?”

Bruce shrugged, “You might not get it, but it was dangerous, because I always made it go as fast as I could, and it was only my own grip and strength that made it so I didn’t fall off.”

“I wasn’t always invulnerable, I remember what it was like to have a fall and graze myself.” Clark revealed. 

The man he loved nodded along, “All the other kids were scared to go on with me, scared that I’d make it go too fast.” Bruce swallowed hard and asked a little goading, “You’d have gone on with me wouldn’t you, Clark?”

“I'd go anywhere with you.” he vowed.

He saw the love reflected back at him in Bruce’s eyes. Then a gleam appeared, and Bruce asked impishly, “You want to swing with me?”

He joked, “We agreed months ago that swinging wasn’t for us.”

Bruce chortled, and when the ride slowed down enough, he hopped off, and went over to the swings. He got on one and began kicking his legs. Clark laughed and followed him, and got the swing next to him. 

After a few minutes of companionable swinging, Bruce said, “I’m really proud of you, you know that. This was such a great idea. My mother would’ve been proud too.”

He remembered in that alternate reality that they visited how Martha Wayne had been his mom too for a while. Earnestly, he said, “Thank you.”

His lover told him, “I’d like to kiss you right now, but there’s too many people about.”

Since he and Bruce had stopped pretending to be interested in anyone else, there had been people wondering, but nothing yet that implied people had even considered that the Wayne cousins were a romantic couple. They’d done as Alfred and mom had suggested and lived together, gone on dates, but they hadn’t been obvious, they didn’t kiss or hold hands in public. 

So far it was working, and he and his partner were content.

Bruce was watching him think, and what he was thinking must’ve shown on his face because Bruce asked wryly, “What?”

Clark grinned softly and confessed, “I’m content. Ten months ago, when Clark Kent died, I didn’t think I could be happy again, but I am.”

His partner swallowed with emotion, and he saw a tear shine in his eye. Clark’s brow creased, and he reached out and he patted and rubbed his back, “Don’t start, not now, I won’t be able to give you a cuddle out here.”

Bruce ducked his head bashfully, “Damned hormones.” he joked.

He’d made the same joke months ago, when he’d got upset as his female counterpart Bree. Clark knew that the fact Bruce kept letting him see the emotions that he’d bottled up for years, meant Bruce felt safe with him and was as happy as Clark was. Just as Bruce got himself under control, one of the volunteers walked up to the playground and called, “Joe, Roberta said it’s time to let everyone in.”

He nodded, “We’re on our way, thanks Paul.”

Bruce stood and grasped his shoulder, “It’s showtime, Mr Wayne.”

~*~

The press took pictures, and recorded sound bites. The major donators smiled and shook hands. Clark had been surprised when he got to the Foundation building the morning after the gala to find their biggest contributor had been Lex Luthor. Even after all these years, Lex still confused him with the different sides to him. Luckily, Lex hadn’t felt the need to turn up to the opening. 

The kids tentatively introduced themselves to the animals for the first time, the boys and girls loved the piglets, and fed grass to the jersey cows. The girls were drawn to the horses and the more rumbustious boys got a kick out the billy-goat. 

Everyone including the press had a catered bag lunch, however on normal days the visiting kids would go to the cookhouse and have a hot meal, and drink the milk that they’d milked from the Jersey cows that morning. After lunch, they attacked the playground and assault course with vigour.

Alfred and Mom stayed up at the house, his mom had done an inspection the day before when he brought her down here when she arrived. Dick had brought Barbara to the opening. Both Mari and Diana had suggested they’d come and see on a day when the press wasn’t about. 

Lois had said as much as she supported him, she wasn’t going to cover a fluff piece, so Jimmy was about somewhere taking photos alone. Perry had promised him a pictorial article of the event to give Jimmy a boost, and show Clark his support at the same time.

Cousin Bruce had shown his support, and told everyone how proud he was of Cousin Joseph for revitalising his mother’s charity. His lover had told him alone earlier, but now he bragged and charmed the visitors.

As the day mellowed, Joseph Wayne leaned forward on a fence post and smiled with satisfaction that his first project for the Foundation was done and set in motion. He heard footsteps behind him, he didn’t turn to look, he knew that sound so familiar to him, as Bruce came to stand by his side. His crime-fighting teammate, his best friend had been stoically standing there all along as his friend and confidant.

The only new thing this time was, Batman offered him something. Clark smiled widely and took the ice cream cone, and Bruce smiled softly. Then they stood together in peace and ate their ice creams. 

After they’d finished, Bruce murmured, “Would you go for a stroll with me?”

He nodded, and then they walked away from the farm, in the direction of the Manor. It was a few miles away so without super-speed they weren’t actually heading there but that was the direction they went.

The further away they got, the closer they walked, and then they let their fingers touch.

They walked a good distance, and Bruce led him up a knoll. Up there was an outstanding view, in one direction Wayne Manor stood out in prominence, in another was the lake that was within the estate, in another the city of Gotham and Wayne Tower, and now in another was the Wayne Foundation City Farm.

Up on the knoll where no mower could reach was longish grass, and now Bruce took his hand and tugged until they were laying in the grass together. Clark smiled down at him, and then caressed his jaw with his thumb.

Bruce murmured, “Can I have my ocean depths?”

Clark blinked slowly, and made the contact lenses that he wore transparent. Then Bruce cupped his face and brought him down to him and kissed him softly. Clark moaned in pleasure, and then opened Bruce’s mouth with his tongue. His lover hummed and met his tongue with his slowly. There was no rush, there was no time limit, their goal was just to enjoy their life together, enjoy each other and be happy.

Clark Kent had died ten months ago, and he’d gone to a blessed place full of friendship and love and purpose. He was content.

The end


End file.
